Where Time Meets Destiny
by Anki-Shai
Summary: "Just as tall trees are known by their shadows, so are good men known by their enemies" Destiny gave Po a new opportunity but he wasn't the only one to obtain this opportunity. What is going to happen now that his old enemies are just a step behind him?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kung Fu Panda, its characters, locations and so on. All of this belongs to Dreamworks. I do own, however, some of the twists to the plotline. And some characters that may or may not appeared in a near future.

**Author's note: **Hello there, I'm back with another...story. Let's see some of you have mentioned me that should make a multichaptered story. Well this is my first attempted and I may continued it or not depening on the reception this story may have.

I have to **warn** you though, this is a complete **AU **story. Somethings are the same as in the movies but some other are completely different. This was something that occured to me while in a really boring class. I know sometimes we don't like stories that tend to be too different from the main plotline or certain events. That's why I'm warning you this is an AU story.

One final warning: English isn't my mother tongue. So, I apologize beforehand for any grammar, spelling or funny mistake you find in the story. I'm looking for a beta, i anyone out there wants to help, I would be pretty grateful.

**Summary:** There is a theory among the Higher Council of Masters that says: History tends to repeat itself. What does this means to the genius, Kung Fu Master Tigress and the panda destined to be the Dragon Warrior?

**Dedication**: To all those who had reviewed my stories and encoraged me to write more KFP. To the greatest authors I've seen around here ( FFcrazy15, Shadow WolfBoy, MobileTracker, RazormusPrime, LTspade, C. R. Meadows, etc.) And finally, to those who are about to read this.

Well, This it.

Read, Enjoy and Review!

* * *

><p><strong>Where Time Meets Destiny<strong>

It all started with the dreams.

At first it was just a mere student. A little bunny brought to the Jade Palace for his training as a Kung Fu warrior. He was no older than five when his father, a rather important politician, hired the services of Grand master Shifu.

The kid was enthusiastic but he wasn't born to be a warrior, or a Kung Fu Master or anything related to fighting. However, he was kept in the Palace which is where the dreams first started.

Since it was obvious the little kid was just trying to impress his father, no one paid any attention to him. His dreams were just that: dreams.

Then some of the most advanced students would bother their respective Masters with a dream of their own.

It was something unusual but not unheard of Grand Master Thundering Rhino had said once; 'When we all try to achieve the same goal, Inner Peace becomes a group matter rather than an individual one.'

So, the dreams? Well, those were the manifestation that, finally, after so many years, the teenage Kung Fu students were getting somewhere. No more pranks and more training.

Things didn't start bothering them until the Masters themselves started dreaming.

This wasn't a little kid looking for attention, or the fact the youngsters decided to finally take training seriously. No. This was another thing. Something that, now the Masters could experience on their own, was much more dangerous than they thought.

This was one of the reasons, but not the principal one, as to why the Higher Council of Masters decided to get together.

But that had been almost three days ago and apparently the discussion wasn't over.

And the dreams?

Well, everyone now dreams of something specific. Some only dream random images or emotions. Others get to see what would be. While some others dream of the past, their present and someone else's future.

* * *

><p>Master Tigress woke up with a gasp.<p>

She could feel cold sweat rolling down her forehead, the cold air of the night blowing softly on her face. She turned around looking at the dark sky up above her window.

She dreamt of him again.

This time she had felt how he died. She had seen as _he_ was hit by a cannon straight on his chest.

Was he dead?

Putting a paw on her forehead, Tigress tried to remember if he was still alive or if he had died in her dream. But the only thing she could recollect were her feelings of weakness and uselessness as she was just too late to save him.

Who was he?

Why did her heart beat faster as her mind tried to remember him?

Why did she feel this…warm all over her chest as she thought about him?

She didn't even know who he was or what he looked like. Although, she _knew_ she had seen him in her dreams, but there was something blocking her, not allowing her to see the mysterious guy hunting her sleep.

Tigress stood up moving towards her chair and putting on some clothes. Sleep would not come back that night, she may as well meditate.

It didn't take her too long to reach the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom. It was one of the most peaceful places she knew inside the Palace that would help her with meditation.

As she sat down her eyes went immediately to the dark sky filled with stars. The sight in itself was beautiful and under another circumstances Tigress was sure she could feel relaxed.

But not today.

The dream was still present in her mind. And even though she hated to admit it, so was this mysterious guy. It was stupid, really.

To feel so much for a dream, for someone she knew didn't exist.

"Ah, this is the best place for a troubled mind." Tigress turned around, her eyes wide open as she noticed Master Oogway behind her, smiling gently.

"Master Oogway!" she stood up bowing in respect to the old Turtle who merely waved at her.

"Please, Master Tigress, there is no need for formalities." Said the Turtle, walking slowly towards her. "It is the earliest hour of dawn, there is no need. Not yet."

Not knowing how to respond, Tigress merely bowed again earning a soft chuckle from Oogway who sat beside her. The female tiger blinked as she watched the Master beside her.

"Would you like me to go, Master?" Master Oogway shook his head and indicated the place beside him.

"Please, sit down. I am afraid I interrupted you in the middle of something important, didn't I?"

With some hesitation Tigress sat down, "No, Master, please, if anything I'm hoping my presence is not bothering you."

Oogway chuckled lightly directing a kind glance towards Tigress, "I'm never bothered by my old students, Tigress."

There was a moment of silence only broken by the wind and movements of the leaves. Nothing seemed to perturb the two Masters for a long time.

"So, are you going to share with me what is worrying you?"

Tigress didn't dare to look at the Turtle focusing her eyes ahead of her, knowing the Master was looking at her.

"I'm not worried, Master."

Oogway lowered his face, his hands playing with the staff always present. "Has Shifu told you the story of the first Master of the Tigress style?"

The question caught Tigress by surprise, she could only nod as Oogway continued, "It is a rather sad story. An orphan, thought to be a monster. Rise to claim a title that didn't belong to her."

"Cursed with a forbidden love." Oogway raised an eyebrow making Tigress looked aside with embarrassment.

"I see you know the story well." Tigress couldn't help but glare at the old Turtle who seemed amused by her.

"Yes, forbidden love." Oogway lowered his staff in front of him, for the first time ever Tigress saw the real age in the old Turtle's face. He looked old and troubled as if the weight of the world was on his shoulders.

"The truth is, Tigress. No one remembers exactly what happen at the very beginning." Oogway put a small talisman out of his pocket. The form of the talisman caught Tigress attention.

It was circular made of gold with a Tiger and a Dragon intertwined in the middle. At first sight, both animals seemed to be fighting, but once your eyesight got used to the figure you could noticed they were in harmony with each other.

A perfect example of the Ying and the Yang.

"I don't think I understand what you are talking about, Master." Oogway smiled at Tigress shaking his head.

"No, I guess you don't." Oogway stood up with Tigress following him.

There was tension in the air as Master Oogway took Tigress hand in his and put the talisman in her hand. The turtle's demeanor changed completely and the Kung Fu Master in him was now completely visible for Tigress.

"Dark times lay ahead, Tigress. Don't let anything come in the way of your heart and the decisions you will have to take."

Blinking confused Tigress was about to speak but the weight of the talisman in her hand stopped her. She lowered her eyes to her hand and then to Oogway.

"Master why are you…" Tigress words were cut off by Oogway.

"No, those questions would be answer in time." With some doubt still in her face Tigress received the talisman making the Master in front of her smile.

"Don't deny yourself happiness. Fight as you never fought before. Don't let the tales of forbidden love let you miss what should have been from the very beginning."

Tigress stood there, stunned and confused by Master Oogway's words. Her eyes followed the Grand Master until she couldn't see him anymore. And yet, she stood there, talisman in her hand, questions in her mind and hope in her heart.

* * *

><p>The festival was in full swing.<p>

There were kids running around with and without their parents, people laughing and talking as the lanterns light the path to the main attraction.

Po's eyes lit up as he saw the stand in front of the stairs to the Jade Palace. In it, he could distinguish four of the Furious Five. He just guessed Mantis must be somewhere around them.

There was a loud bang in the sky and the fireworks light the night making all the presents exclaimed in amazement. Po frowned as the fireworks in the sky made him remember the dreams that had plagued his nights lately.

It was strange that his dreams had been taking unusual patterns. It was usually dreams of him being an awesome Kung Fu Master and different kind of adventures with some of his favorite Masters.

His dreams were always _that _good.

But lately…they have become unusual. He didn't dream of things he knew or read somewhere but of adventures, places and situations he had never heard of. The most important thing in those dreams was his visions of _her._

He wouldn't be able to answer the question of who was _her_. Because in all reality, he didn't know himself. Every time he tried to remember her face, her voice or anything, it just slipped away.

Even after just waking up, he couldn't remember how she looked like. He knew his heart beat for her, his mind thought about her and his body fought for her. It was strange. To feel so much for a ghost. For a dream.

Po didn't understand half of the things happening in his dreams, but he knew it was necessary to protect and to die doing so.

As he had done in his last dream. Something about fireworks.

"EXCUSE ME?" Po jumped startled by the scream just right under him. The pot in his hand fell directly above the male Pig now glaring his way.

"Uh…oh, sorry!" Po moved quickly to put the pot away along with some of the noodles. "Uh…free noodles?"

"You better! I've been trying to order for over five minutes!" The Panda cringed as the Pig, along with some other customers who complained.

With a heavy sigh, Po served the noodles to the Pig and started taking the other orders. He couldn't afford another distraction because of his dreams. This week he had to give away too many deserts and soups due to his clumsiness.

His dad wasn't all that happy. Not at all. That's why he had to work that night instead of going over to the festival and enjoy of the main show.

With a diligence that surprised the costumers, the big Panda started handling the different orders. Po tried to occupy himself and save his fantasies and dreams for another time.

The sound of a gong interrupted all forms of conversations or noise in the village and the attention of its people turned to the stand where the famous Furious Five stood proudly with Grand Master Shifu in front of them.

The main event was about to start.

Po's ears twitched with excitement, his whole face lighting up as he sent away the rest of the costumers and readied himself to follow them. His eagerness prevented him from seeing the approaching figure of an old goose.

"Po! Where are you going?" Cringing as the voice of his father reached his ears Po stopped, not turning to face his dad.

"I…eh…well; I was going to…see the…noodles?" Mr Ping smiled gently at his son's back. Shaking his head he went to fix a big bowl of soup and noodles along with Po's favorite dessert.

"Oh, Po, what about the clients? Who is going to serve them?"

"Oh, but dad!" this time Po did turn around and was surprise to see his dad holding a big, black and white, bento box. His black and white bento box, to be more exact.

Po turned his eyes to the goose who was smiling amusedly at him.

"Go on, I know you've been waiting forever to see this."

"Really?" Po's eyes opened wide, holding the bento box with his snack tightly against his chest. The old Goose nodded and was surprised by his son's hug before the Panda turned around, running down the street to get on time.

Mr. Ping watched his son run with enthusiasm; only when he was sure no one was around he let his mask drop. Sadness and worry were evident in his features as he thought of the Panda he called proudly his son. If Master Oogway was correct, and he usually was, things were about to changed.

He just hoped he had done the right thing by raising Po into the right path.

* * *

><p>Po could hear the sounds of the people cheering as the second sound of the gong marked the beginning of the Kung Fu demonstration.<p>

_Damn! I need to move faster!_

But that was more easily thought than done. Po hadn't even turned the corner to take the side alley directly to the main square and before he was already tired.

_Must….uff…stop…eating...noodles…_

As Po was nearing the square all the lights from the night lanterns turned off and a big explosion could be heard. Screams and cries of help filled Po's ears making him stop dead in his tracks just on time to evade a group of arrows launched his way.

The Valley of Peace was in chaos.

The sound of the War Bells came too late as there were people running around, black masked bandits attacking right and left taking everything they could. Soon the light from different fires initiated by the same bandits started to illuminate the streets as the sound of war could be heard everywhere.

"Get them all!"

Po was surprised as two of the bandits went directly after him. It was one thing to dream about, mainly because in dreams you always win. Unless it was a nightmare, in which case you lose. Or a big, nasty spider made his appearance.

There were moments in which he wondered what would he do if he came face to face against danger. The most obvious answer was: fight. But seeing these guys running at him with the intent to kill...well, fighting wasn't an option and Po did the most intelligent thing he could think of. He ran.

But don't mistake yourself. He didn't run out of cowardice, he ran because he didn't think two rather large size bandits with scimitars were going to fight fairly.

Po couldn't go too far as another three bandits were waiting for him. Po used his feet to stop himself, however, the speed he had gained while trying to run and the fact his stomach was always a few centimeters ahead of him made said stomach collided with one of the bandits.

There was a loud sound of something heavy crossing a solid wall. Then a soft groan of pain.

Po opened his eyes wide in surprise, looking from one bandit to the other and then back to the one he had sent to the wall.

"Uh…Sorry?"

"AAAHH!" The bandits launched themselves towards him. Po moved backwards falling on his butt and evading successfully a strike from one of the scimitars.

"Oh, no! No! Wait… I didn't…" Trying to explain he hadn't meant to hurt that badly the other guy was useless as the four bandits started attacking.

The only thing left was to evade the attacks directed at him. Moving his hands in a pacifying way, left and right, up and down, somehow made it possible for him to deflect the thrusts of the swords.

The Panda saw as one of the bandits, with a howl of rage, strike at him with a round-house kick. Out of instinct, Po brought his hands up to his face, shrinking back in an attempt to protect himself.

"_Help!"_

A little kid's voice reached Po's ears; in that moment several things happened at the same time. Po separated his arms from his body as the bandit's foot made contact with it. The impact resulted with the bandit being throw away, crashing against another wall and hurting himself, while Po ended up a few meters away from his initial position.

"Get the Panda!"

"Uh-oh…" Po knew he had to run as the last bandits went after him.

So he ran. Or at least he tried. He always seemed to forget the stupid stairs that lead to the main river of the valley. And so, he fell.

But as destiny may have wanted it, he not only took with him a group of five bandits going upstairs but also landed on top of the most unexpected person.

* * *

><p>Master Tigress could sense something was wrong.<p>

From the first moment she arrived to the platform, where she and the rest of the Furious Five would presence some of the entertainment prepare by the youngest students and some different schools in the Valley.

As the heirs of the legendary (and first) Furious Five, Tigress and the others were to close the Festival by showing their abilities. Some of them at least.

As soon as she arrived, she noticed the lack of smell of any kind in the air. That by itself was suspicious. When she focus on her sense of smell, Tigress sometimes could smell the flowers from the tress or the gardens, the smell of the river filled with fresh fish.

And today, she couldn't even smell the gunpowder from the fireworks or the fresh and warm almond cookies Monkey was enjoying beside her.

So, yes, for Tigress something was terribly wrong. However, she couldn't tell her worries to Master Shifu as the Red Panda hadn't show up yet. But Tigress wasn't known for her lack of resources, as such, she warned her teammates.

If something happened while the festival was still in process they would be ready to intervene.

Time passed making Tigress even more fidgety and nervous. She felt observed and stalked. As a Tiger she _didn't_ appreciate the feeling, it made her react violently to the threat. But, not knowing where the threat was coming from was even more unnerving.

"Tigress, are you okay?" Viper tilted her head looking at Tigress with a worried expression.

"No, there is something out there."

"So, you could tell as well?" Mantis rasped as he jumped up to Monkey's shoulder.

"The air around here is stiff…and not the kind when Monkey doesn't take his daily bath."

"Hey!"

The Furious Five turned their eyes to each other. Neither of them daring to look outside of the circle in fear to let the hidden enemy know whatever they were sensing.

"What do you think it is?" All eyes turned to Tigress who frowned, shaking her head.

"I'm not sure. But this isn't normal." Tigress let out a sigh, turning her eyes to the people bellow. "If we were to have an attack, why now? Why didn't they attack when all the Masters were here?"

The last Master's reunion regarding the strange dreams all students and even some of the Masters seemed to have. Whatever was decided has not left the inner circle of the Higher Masters. But all eight of them did seem troubled after the meeting.

However, as Tigress pointed out, the meeting had been a week ago. If there were enemies out there, why attack now? But the time to keep wondering was put to a stop as the gong resounded in the valley, announcing the beginning of their presentation.

"Good, this may give you an opportunity to spot anything from up in the sky." Said Tigress to Crane who nodded his head, one leg bowing his rice hat lightly.

Master Shifu took his place on front of his students. His own mind on the conversation he held with his own Master. He missed the look of worry on his student's faces and proceeded to introduce them.

Every time he mentioned one of them, they would make a spectacular entry, showing the basic moves of the Kung Fu styles each one of them represent. Shifu raised an eyebrow as Crane did an unusual and very high fly into the sky before landing gracefully just a few inches away from Tigress.

Now his attention was on the Furious Five. They were up to something, but the strangest thing of this all was that Tigress seemed to be behind it. Which meant it wasn't a prank.

Frowning, Master Shifu focused his attention on his own speech. Explaining and describing each of the styles his students represent and some of the basic techniques they were about to show.

Fifteen minutes later it happened.

The lights that were providing the light for the night were turned off.

"Get ready!" Tigress screamed just in time as people around them started screaming and running.

Then, their enemies made themselves visible.

Not that it was of much help, the night was dark, there wasn't any moon up in the sky and the only one who seemed to have the right eyesight for a night fight was Tigress

With the agility and leadership that made her the commander of the Five, she instructed her fellow Masters.

"Crane! To your right! There is a group of archers!"

"Got it!"

"Mantis! Make sure the villagers are not harmed! Monkey, go with him! Straight ahead!"

But it didn't take long for Tigress's help to be useless as fires were started everywhere.

"We must protect the people! Mantis! Monkey!"

"We're on it!"

Tigress took her fighting stance stopping one of the bandits on time before he thrust the scimitars on his hand. With a low growl, Tigress tightened her hold on the bandit's wrist, kicking him straight in the stomach.

Blocking a punch from her right, she hit her head against her opponent, giving a round house kick to another attacker that was coming from behind. Tigress roared as another two came straight at her, blocking and evading their swords, hitting and kicking as she tried to stop them.

Her ears were twitching every time they heard a scream or a cry.

_These guys are good. _Her thoughts didn't encourage her but rather made her more eager to finish the fight.

However, every time she put down some of the bandits another two took their places. Soon, Tigress found herself fighting with at least five or six of them

"The cat is mine!" roared a deep and threatening voice from behind Tigress.

No sooner had she turned when she felt a hard kick on her stomach, taking her breath away and sending her flying to the river.

The wolf, as his face wasn't covered, began to laugh madly. His hammer swirling wildly in his hand, moving forward he went to catch Tigress only to be hit on his head. A hard, irony kick made contact with his nose making him taste his own blood.

"What the…?"

"You have mess with the wrong people, Wolf." Master Shifu stood above his staff, looking with narrowed eyes at the Wolf and its companions. "And you had dared to hurt the wrong Master."

* * *

><p>Tigress growled loudly, her eyes gleaming in the night as she spit the water that had entered her mouth. Standing up, she moved to her four legs ready to run back to the fight.<p>

Nevertheless, she didn't count with the five bandits, all of them unconscious raining above her. And she didn't expect a big, fat Panda falling on top of her.

For a moment all sound or image was erased from both of their minds.

They were in physical contact with each other, their eyes meeting in the middle of the darkness. Their breaths caught in their throats as _something_ inside their minds lit up. Recognition. A memory.

The Panda and the Tigress. In a very unusual position.

But as soon as it appeared it was over and the only thing left was a feeling of longing in each of their hearts. Little by little they started recovering their senses and the situation and position they were in soon hit them straight in their brains.

_Oh, gods! Oh, gods! Oh, gods! I'm touching Master Tigress!_

Po blinked, looked down then back at Tigress eyes and blinked again.

_Oh, gods! Oh, gods! I'm on top of Master Tigress! I'm meeting Master Tigress!_

_Don't do anything stupid!_

"Eh…" Po opened and closed his mouth; Tigress merely narrowed her eyes showing her teeth in a threatening way.

Closing his mouth immediately Po finally realized the position he was in. He looked into Tigress eyes, down to their bodies then back up again. His eyes opened widely and he could feel a warm spreading all over his face.

"Move!" Low, dangerous deep voiced reached Po's ears.

With a fear of getting himself killed from the clumsiness that had landed him on top of Master Tigress. He put his hands on each side of Tigress head. This however, only served to bring their faces just a little bit closer.

Again their eyes met and for a moment the rest of the world cease to exist.

_That's severely cool._

Tigress mind seemed to bring the memories of the dreams she had come to cherish. The voice she had come to associate with _him_ filled her mind as she saw something familiar in those jade eyes looking at her.

_I used to punch the iron-wood trees by the Palace to train. Now, I feel nothing._

Po remembered the voice. It held kindness but authority; it was enticing, always charming him and making him smile. The words of a dream he had a long time ago. The dreams and voice he had come to associate with _her_. Why did heremember her right when he was looking into someone else's eyes?

_The hardcore don't understand._

Tigress mind was trying to bring herself back to reality. A reality where her friends and Master were fighting some unknown bandits. But her heart seemed to want a different thing. And it scared her, because never before had she need or want anyone like this.

_The hardcore do understand... but I can't watch my friend be killed_

His heart stopped for a moment, his mind finally registering the warm from the body under his. Bringing back the memories of another time, another body…her body, _her_ eyes…

_Are you kidding me? We're warriors, right? Nerves of steel, souls of platinum_

Her heart started beating fast, her breath caught in her throat as a pretty unknown warmness filled her chest.

_Tigress…_

_Po!_

And just like that, the spell was broken by the sound of an explosion coming from somewhere near.

An angry expression made its presence in Tigress face and Po could only blink and gasp before Tigress hit him square in his stomach launching him up, making him land roughly on his back.

"I told you to move!" With a quick movement, Tigress was on her feet, not sparing a look back at Po she left running away as fast as her legs and arms could take her.

Po laid there confused only one thing on his mind. _What the hell just happened?_

"There he is! Here is that STUPID Panda! Get him!"

Po turned to see the same group of bandits with the other five standing up after the fall. With dread on his face, Po turned around and ran down the same path Master Tigress took off.

* * *

><p>Master Oogway moved downstairs, hearing the commotion down in the Valley.<p>

There was an uncharacteristic frown on his face, his eyes narrowed and suspicious. Disposing without any trouble of the few villains that dare crossed his path. Once he made it to the platform he saw the full-fledged fight.

His lips twitched upwards, his hand holding his staff firmly while his eyes followed the clumsiness of the only non-Kung Fu Master fighting alongside Master Tigress.

"What the hell are _you_ doing here?" Each word Master Tigress spat out was stressed by a punch to the face or other body parts of her respective opponent.

Po felt bewildered. He hadn't meant to enter the fight and to any outsider it was evident he didn't know what he was doing. His movements were mere accidents and coincidences, most of them helped him evaded the attacks. Sometimes, if he was lucky, his hip, stomach or butt would hit the right way another bandit.

"I…I'm…I'm trying to get out!" replied Po who fell on his nose. "Ugh, that hurt."

He stood up rather quickly, making his head collided with one of the attackers head. Tigress watched as the stupid Panda got out of a few vicious attacks by sheer luck. But any moment now his luck would be over and the fool would get himself kill.

Never mind the fact he seemed to be avoiding the attacks rather well, if a little clumsy. Tigress was still mad he had fallen on top of her. She was even angrier at the fact he made her felt things she didn't have the time to figure out.

"Get out of here you idiot!" She said looking at Po. "This isn't a place for a commoner like yourself!"

The comment hurt, making Po flinched at the coldness and anger in the tiger's voice. There wasn't time to react or say anything, though. The Panda watched as a big Wolf readied something in his hand, pointed it at Master Tigress and fired.

Instinct took over.

Po pulled Tigress from her arm, turning his body so he shield her away while making the Kung Fu Master fall and watched as the full impact of whatever had been launched hit the Panda straight in his back. He gritted his teeth, blood coming from the lip he was biting furiously.

Po looked down, locking his eyes with Tigress and then…he knew no more.

* * *

><p>Mr Ping watched as the Sheep and the Rabbit attended the injuries sustained by Po. His face was a mask of worry when strap after strap of bandages stained with blood were taken off of his back.<p>

"I thought I would never see you again." Turning around the old Goose found himself face to face with Master Oogway who was smiling sadly at the goose.

"I hope we would never see each other, Master Oogway."

"Ah, yes. Yes, nasty things these wounds." Mumbled Oogway watching the now uncovered back from Po. "Nasty business this unexpected attack."

Twirling and twisting his hand nervously, looked at his son and then at the old Turtle. Lowering his face he mumbled in a pained voice, "He is a good boy. A good cook as well! He is not a fighter."

Oogway shook his head turning to face the goose with a serious yet gentle expression. "My friend, we never think of those we love as anything else but the very thing we believe them to be."

"What now?" asked Mr Ping.

"Now…now we try to live in the present to save our future."

* * *

><p>"But he isn't a fighter!" Tigress voice resounded in the Hall of Warriors. Shifu was beside her along with the rest of the Furious Five, Oogway from his part was looking at the group with the same patience he always showed.<p>

"Master, Tigress is right. The Panda was lucky he didn't die. He may have saved her life but that doesn't make him a fighter." Shifu was tempted to share his concerns that maybe his Master was insinuating this…_this_ panda was the prophesized Dragon Warrior.

It wasn't only impossible but very laughable. The Panda could hardly move at a decent speed let alone do the necessary exercises to put into motion the different fighting styles Kung Fu requires.

"The only thing this …_this panda _did_…"_Tigress spitted out the word with anger and disgust as she continued. "Everything was the result of stupid accidents and clumsiness from his part!"

"Good he was rather clumsy when he saved your life." Whispered Mantis earning himself a death glare from Tigress. A hiss from Viper and two facepalms from Monkey and Crane.

"There are no accidents, Master Tigress." Replied Oogway calmly. If anything the old Turtle seemed rather amused by the reaction of the young Masters in front of him. "You should know this better than anyone."

Oogway's words cut whatever replied Tigress had. She merely growled lowly before turning around and leaving the hall. Silence filled the place, the rest of the Furious bow respectfully before leaving as well, leaving Master Shifu and Oogway alone.

Taking a step forward Shifu joined Oogway looking down the moon pool where the image of a golden dragon could be seen. The same Dragon a thousand years ago held the Dragon Scroll.

"Master Oogway…" Shifu started but trailed off. Thinking over and choosing his words carefully.

"I don't know what you want to imply by telling us you accept to take the Panda in as a student." Oogway didn't show any sign of anger or disinterest so Shifu continued. "But, I was wondering, this has anything to do with the Master's meeting and the search of the Dragon Warrior?"

For a moment, Shifu thought he had offended his Master. The Turtle seemed more silent and mysterious than ever and his posture hadn't changed since Tigress left. Shifu decided to leave the conversation for another moment when Master Oogway decided to speak.

"These dreams, Shifu, are premonitions. That much we have agreed on." Shifu nodded his head as Oogway turned his tired eyes to him. "What lies ahead is a path filled with darkness and pain…don't mistake yourself, Shifu, this things have happened before."

"I don't understand, Master. What are you talking about?"

"My old friend, you don't really think this is the first time a Panda is chosen to be the Dragon Warrior, do you?"

_(Edited 26-09-11 __By LardBucket )_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Like I said totallly AU. In this universe the Kung Fu Panda movies did happen. A thousand years later from them another group raises and a new Dragon Warrior has to be named. This time the threat is a little different. However, since I love Lord Shen and I kindda like Tai Lung I may make them do some serious appearances later on. This is, of course, if you think I should continued this.

A lot of stories (FF), books, movies, anime inspired some of the ideas for the story. Dare you to find in which of these I took the idea for the Higher Council of Masters.

Well, before I go and let you leave a little review with a critic, a comment, an advise or an idea for the next chapter I want to share this with you (Shameless promotion, I know).

Someone on deviantart read my story "Here's to the night" and made a drawing of the scene in which Po and Tigress are sleeping. Just thought you may want to see it. She did a wonderful job. http: / alexfanatic10. deviantart .com /art/PxT-Sunlight- 24554 8272

And finally, I'm learning how to use SonyVega so, I thought I share this with you. http: / you tube . com/ watch?v =dwG-usK RWak


	2. A new threat! About old and new enemies

**Disclaimer: **No, Kung Fu Panda doesn't belong to me, they belong to DreamWorks. Some of the characters in here do belong to me but they are inspired by some of my favorite villains in different fandoms.

**AN:** First of all I want to thank you all for your reviews, favorites and alerts on this story. I'm glad you like the concept and the story so far. Hopefully, the future chapters would encourage you to keep reading and reviewing.

Let's see, there are some things that would be explained in the following chapters. Be patient, I know some of these things don't make any sense but they will.

Okay, before you read there is one last thing.

In an interview made to Po by Scholastic, he was asked who his Martial Arts idol was. Well, as you can imagine he started by mentioning Master Oogway, Shifu, the Five and Master Flying Rhino (Mentioned in KFP2) he also mentioned some others that would make an appearance in this story.

I don't speak or really know Chinese; if anyone out there does and sees some mistakes in what I put in here I would be very grateful for the correction.

Roughly and using some on-line dictionaries and all Jing Wei would mean = Great, mighty Spirit.

Well, I'll stop blabbing now.

Read, enjoy and don't forget to review!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**A new threat! About old and new enemies**

The sun didn't rise for the people of Yángchéng that day.

It had been a rather dark and cold day, bringing with it winds from the north. Some of its habitants looked up to Mount Song, hope and dread mixed in their eyes as they could see from down the village the movement in the Kung Fu temple.

Something had happened to Master Iron Eagle in his trip to the Valley of Peace. But whatever that was, it was being kept a secret from the Kung Fu students and Masters of Yángchéng.

Master Iron Eagle flew really high in the sky, letting the cold wind caress its feathers as he soared in the sky, touching the clouds with his talons. His mind was restless making it impossible for him to meditate or get to a satisfactory peace.

Even flying seemed to be useless as he thought about Oogway's words.

If what they had discussed was true, if what the dreams were reveling was to become true…_he_ was back.

And vengeance was in his heart. The worrisome thing was: vengeance wasn't his only goal. It had never been.

Turning to his left the Eagle started soaring towards the temple, his eyes already looking at the eldest students finishing the afternoon training. With a daring dive nose, Master Iron Eagle decided to forgone dinner and go directly to the Meditating Hall.

Maybe some meditation and training would erase his worries and the apprehension he felt on his heart.

Just like the day, the village didn't have any light for their night.

The moon seemed to have disappeared from the sky along with the stars they could sometimes watch up there.

The air around them seemed colder and silent; a heavy atmosphere was sense by many but shared by none.

The Main gate to the Song Temple was guarded by two Rhinos, both of them holding proudly the spears, their eyes watching into the night. The lack of sound was making the younger one nervous; his eyes seemed to move from one point to the other, ears twitching at whatever noise he heard.

Suddenly, the lamps above their heads were turned off.

"What…?" the last thing the young Rhino saw was a pair of blood red eyes looking directly into his.

The heavy bodies never made a noise as they fell to the ground. Blood was coming from the deadly wounds in their chests. And the intruder entered the temple followed by shadows in the night.

Master Iron Eagle turned just on time to evade the sharp edge of the sword slash to his throat.

"I see even in your old days you're as fast as ever, Iron." Master Eagle gasped his face showing horror and shocked as he identified the voice.

"You…"

"Oh, come on! You can't be that shocked!" there was mock in the voice a dry, cold laugh was heard in the room making Master Eagle shivered. Unpleasant memories joined the sound of that laugh.

"You always knew I would come for each one of you."

Recovering his composure, the Eagle stood proudly, chest thrust forward, wings raised to his side in a combat stance. "Yes, I always knew. I never expected you to actually try and take me first."

The figure moved to the shadows again, walking in circles around Master Eagle, teasing his opponent. The eagle narrowed his eyes following the shadow in the dark, his body tensed up.

"Your abilities were always…useful" said the voice from behind Master Eagle. "But in me? They would be unstoppable!"

The moment he said it a loud explosion could be heard inside the temple. Master Eagle blocked a paw falling with strength just above his head, his eyes meeting blood-red ones. "What have you done?"

There was a nasty smirk on the face of his opponent and Master Eagle only understood seconds to late why he was smiling. The sword went through his flesh in a single thrust meeting no resistance.

Blood was pouring from Master Eagle's mouth as his attacker chuckled, "Y-you…you wo-won't win…he…he'll stop...you."

The red eyes gleam dangerously, all traces of a smile erased from the face of the unknown attacker as his voice, dry and cold, echoed in the room. "He couldn't do it the first time, what makes you think I haven't taken the right measures to end his life before he can even remember who he is?"

Master Eagle's eyes opened in shock while his opponent snarled. "Oh, yes…you didn't think Oogway was the only one who knew about him…about the Dragon Warrior…"

The Eagle felt as the sword was extracted from his body and the blood poured freely from its wound. He closed his eyes ready to die until he felt a hand on his wound closing it almost immediately. "Wh-what…"

"You don't really think your dead would be that easy…or painless." Again there was a cold laugh and Master Eagle felt fear as to what was to come. "Don't worry, Iron. For the ritual I need you alive." Master Eagle's eyes opened wide as he realized what was going to happen next.

* * *

><p>Master Oogway watched with some amusement as the Panda in front of him straighten up, a mixture of awe and nervousness on his face at being caught inside the kitchen looking for something to eat.<p>

"Master Oogway." Mumbled the Panda whose body was covered with bandages. Oogway inclined his head as Po, clumsily, bowed before him. "I…wow….I can't believe I'm in front of THE Master Oogway…I…wow."

Oogway chuckled while entering the kitchen, his eyes looking around at the various open doors then back at Po who had been following his eyes. With some embarrassment Po played with his fingers looking everywhere but at the old Turtle.

"I woke up a little hungry." He mumbled. "And well…I didn't know where I was and just start looking until…"

"Until you got to the kitchen?" Po lifted his head and nodded making the smile on the old Master's face grew a little nostalgic.

"It's okay. I bet after two days of being unconscious you must be hungry." With a slow, calm pace Oogway moved to the far corner of the kitchen. Po was following him with his eyes as the old Master dedicated him a long, thoughtful glance.

"I'm sorry, Master Oogway." Said Po frowning lightly. "You say, two days? But…why was I brought here?"

Oogway rested his hands on the staff, sighing as he kept his eyes on Po. "Two days, your wounds weren't deadly but they did enough damage to keep you out of commission for that long."

The old Turtle watched carefully Po's reaction before continuing, "As to why are you here? I thought it was obvious. You help save one of the Masters…the least we could do was take care of you."

"Oh, I…well, you didn't have to." Said Po embarrassed. "I don't know what happened; just that Master Tigress was in danger. And I'm pretty sure she didn't need my help, I bet I just got in the way."

Master Oogway lifted an eyebrow his mind thinking of the possibilities of what Po had said. Po for his part was feeling slightly uncomfortable under the unnerving gaze of the Kung Fu Master.

"Tell me, Panda." Said Oogway in a soothing inquiring voice. "Have you been having dreams?"

"Uh? Dreams?" replied Po blinking confusedly.

"Yes, dreams about fighting. About a life that looks like yours but on different circumstances." At Oogway's words Po's eyes were getting wider and wider.

"Maybe a dream with fireworks or people you know but can't place?"

"How do you…" Po trailed off before looking at Oogway with a strange gleam of understanding in them. "How do you know?"

There was something unnerving in the way Master Oogway kept watching at him. There was a gleam of knowledge there but Po wasn't sure what exactly the old turtle knew.

Po opened and closed his mouth several times before sighing. He didn't know what he was supposed to do or say, no one was there when he woke up and he was kind of lost. And Hungry. And these questions about his dreams, it was too much.

"You father has allowed me to keep you here."

"Uh?" Po was perplexed now while Master Oogway stood up and went to the corner of the kitchen, with his staff he pushed some kind of pot and grabbed it before it reached the floor.

"I see how you fought, the way you move…" Master Oogway presented Po the pot with a smile. "Those were some pretty interesting moves. Now, you confirmed to me you've been having the same dreams the rest of the Kung Fu Masters and students have been having."

Po watched as Master Oogway moved towards him with the pot on his hands. "I asked your father and he said, if you so want it, you can stay here and train in the arts of Kung Fu."

"You…You what? Me? But I…I mean I don't…" Po was left speechless; he moved his hand up, lifting and lowering his finger as he was barely containing his excitement. Master Oogway, THE Master Oogway was telling him he could learn Kung Fu. Here, in the Jade Palace! How cool and awesome was that?

"You don't want to?" asked Oogway with a slightly twitched on his mouth when Po looked at him as if he was mad.

"No! No, no that's not what I mean!" exclaimed Po with his eyes wide open and arms shaking. Oogway was merely amused. "I would…I would love to! Gods, I would, It's …it's like the coolest dream ever! But…"

"Yes?" Po shrugged again, his eyes evading Oogway's ones.

"Why me?"

Oogway nodded his head, putting the pot filled with almond cookies in Po's hands. Making sure the Panda was looking at him Oogway answered him. "Many can learn the arts of Kung Fu; many may think they understand them. But only few have the heart of a warrior, the will of a hero. So, to answer your question, why not you?"

"You have until tomorrow morning to decide." Said Oogway before leaving. "We start training at 5 am."

Po watched as Oogway left the kitchen, his hands were trembling and his heart was beating fast. Never before had anyone told him what the Master just did. Never before, aside from his father, he thought he would be asked to train with the best Kung Fu Master in all China.

Looking at the pot, Po smiled widely as he started eating the cookies walking out the door. He needed to talk with his father.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll be coming for you<strong>

Master Lighting Raccoon was stunned.

The massage had been written with blood. And judging by the state they found the place, it was Master Iron Eagle's blood.

It was horrible. Unfitting of a former member of the council, a former Kung Fu Master. A former Immortal.

Master Raccoon was trembling in rage as people around him moved diligently to pick up the mess and cover the body of the former Master. This was outrageous.

"Hao!" A young goose ran towards the Kung Fu Master, stopping in front of him and bowing deeply.

"Master?"

The raccoon handed Hao a scroll with the seal of the High Council. Hao's eyes opened really wide and trembling hands grabbed the scroll. "Take this to the Soothsayer in Gongmen City."

"Yes, Master." The goose was about to leave when the Master stopped him again.

"Wait. You will go with two escorts. This scroll has to make it to Gongmen City, it doesn't matter how much it costs. Understood?" The seriousness in the raccoon's voice was enough to tell Hao he was holding something important.

"Yes, Master. Of course I would be careful and take with me two escorts."

Master Raccoon nodded his head and Hao left quickly. With a tired hand, he rubbed his forehead. He may as well write to Oogway. Apparently, Jing Wei was starting to move and his goal this time wasn't only to get the Dragon Scroll but all of them as well.

He really hoped this time the Dragon Warrior wouldn't fail. Or else…not only Kung Fu but the whole world would fall.

* * *

><p>The dreams didn't stop.<p>

But the unnerving thing about them this time wasn't the fact she still didn't know who '_him' _was_._ No, the unnerving thing was after the events of two days ago him had the same shape and color as those of the stupid Panda.

At first Tigress thought it was just a coincidence because not long ago she had seen into those eyes. It was merely the annoyance she still felt towards the panda what made the eyes of her dream-guy look that way.

But after three days having the same dream with the same result in different scenes…well, Tigress was annoyed.

Never before had she felt so out of place and out of control of her emotions. Never before had she felt so strongly against someone. She just really hoped the panda had already left saying 'no' to Master Oogway's proposal.

Tigress went directly to her morning routine, her mind on the nature of her dreams and memories of the bandit's attacks. Always trying to bury the memory involving the panda or any other thought relate to his bright eyes, soft fur and familiar scent.

The rest of the Five didn't bother her at all, knowing exactly she had been acting strange since the incident with the bandits and the Panda. Viper would glance at her once in a while, worry evident in her face as Master Tigress tried to act as if nothing had happened.

Because the best thing about denial was, nothing ever happens.

Tigress looked at the wooden dummy covered with iron slabs. Hitting with strength and ability Tigress decided to erase all thoughts from her mind, never quite achieving it as once in a while those jade eyes would appear out of nowhere.

"Stupid Panda." She mumbled hitting especially hard one of the arms from the dummy breaking it with one clean strike.

"Wow...that was…awesome." Startled Tigress turned around her eyes narrowing almost immediately, growling lowly as she noticed the same panda in front of him.

Looking at her with a spellbound expression, his mouth slightly ajar and his eyes…those jade eyes…

Shaking her head she growled loudly this time, standing up straight with her arms at her sides and her shoulders tensed, ready for an attack. The tension coming from Tigress was quite evident and the rest of the Five stopped whatever they were doing just to watch what would happen.

"What are _you_ doing here?"

The spell Po was in broke suddenly when he heard the tone of annoyance and almost irritation in Tigress voice. Her eyes were telling Po she didn't appreciate his presence. Something inside Po hurt; breaking as he realized the one Master he admired the most seemed so cold towards him.

Po lowered his eyes joining his hands together in a nervous gesture. "Well, I…" he trailed off for a moment looking around and noticing everyone was expecting him to give some kind of explanation. "I…Master Oogway told me I could…"

"You could what? Speak quickly Panda." Snapped Tigress taking a step forward.

"He told me I could train, here…to learn Kung Fu."

Suddenly Po wasn't sure this was a good idea after all. He thought Master Oogway would be there with him, instead he found himself in front of the awesomeness that was the Furious Five all of them looking at him with doubt and animosity in their eyes. At least Tigress eyes were showing her thoughts about this; the others were just sharing looks of doubt.

"You? Train in the arts of Kung Fu?" mumbled Tigress looking at Po up and down. She snorted turning his back of him. "Please, don't make me laugh and leave. You're making us lose our valuable time."

Po opened his mouth only to close it again, hurt was evident in his eyes. Viper looked over at Tigress with a frown on her face, never before had Tigress behaved in such a …cruel way with anyone.

"Unfortunately that won't be possible." Tigress turned to see Master Shifu walking towards them. He was sporting a frown his eyes met briefly with Po's ones and then he focused all his attention to his students.

"Master Oogway has passed on me the duty to train the panda along with all of you."

"What? But Master!" explained Tigress outraged. "Look at him!"

"Hey! I'm right here, you know?" exclaimed Po who promptly regretted his words as Tigress turned her eyes on him. "I...I mean, Master Tigress I just…"

"No, you want to train like a real Master." Said Tigress smiling nastily at Po. Po gulped playing with his fingers. "Then let's train."

"Oh, boy." Mumbled Mantis, "This is going to turn ugly."

"You're telling me. Tigress is acting a little strange." Mumbled Monkey to Mantis who could only nod.

"Poor Panda is not even his first day and he is going to die."

"Shut it you two." Exclaimed Viper looking at Monkey and Mantis with disapproving eyes. "This shouldn't be a laughing matter. The Panda could get really hurt if we don't try something."

"Something like what?" Commented Crane. "Tigress is really angry at him. I wish I could know why."

That was exactly what Master Shifu was wondering himself. Tigress was acting way to hostile against the panda and, while Master Shifu thought this wasn't the place for him, he hadn't showed openly his feelings. Looking at the panda, his nervous mannerism and his physical constitution Master Shifu thought Tigress did have a point.

"I think Master Tigress is right."

"What?" replied not only Po but also Crane, Mantis, Viper and Monkey. Tigress was back to an expressionless face; her eyes were the only indicators of her mood.

"Master Oogway has already accepted you inside the Palace." Said Shifu looking at Po. "You have already accepted the proposal, but Master Oogway doesn't think you belong to the beginner's class."

"Uh? What…what do you…mean?" asked Po gulping scarily as Master Shifu smirked at him.

"You don't really think the Furious Five were part of the beginner's class, did you?" Po didn't have the chance to answer as Master Shifu snapped his fingers to which the Furious Five organized themselves. All of them looking at each other worriedly, all except Tigress.

"I…no, no of course…not."

"They have been training since they can walk. They surpassed the title of students a long time ago. They are Masters of the arts of Kung Fu." Master Shifu circled Po looking at the Panda up and down with a critic and clearly reproving eyes. "You on the other hand…well, if Master Oogway says you're ready to this level…we may as well test it. Don't you think, Panda?"

Po gulped thinking whatever was about to happen wasn't what he thought would happen when he accepted to train and learn Kung Fu.

* * *

><p>The Soothsayer read the letter over and over until the words finally registered her mind.<p>

She let out a tired sigh, sitting on the stairs her eyes watching Master Thundering Rhino trained with their young Prince. Lord Shen was breathing heavily; bowing his head he made a twirling movement, his tail extended to allow him a long range for the attack. The smirk on Rhino's face showed the old Master was proud of Shen's attack.

Things sure changed a lot since the last time. At least, this time around Shen wasn't so ready to fall into anger and hate.

"Ugh! You…you stupid, Rhino!" Well, the Soothsayer rolled her eyes. At least he wasn't trying to ki…There was a loud tug and a moan from pain as Shen's attack failed. "Stay still so I can hurt you!"

Maybe, some things never changed. Circumstances were the different ones.

"Lord Shen seems to be in a good mood." The Soothsayer neared both, Master Croc and Ox, who were watching the training session. "Yes, he usually doesn't start insulting Master Rhino until he has lost some feathers from his tail."

Both masters chuckled amusedly only to stop with dread on their faces as the Soothsayer cleared her throat. "You two seem to have a lot of time on your hands, Masters."

"My lady! What a lovely sor…" Croc's flattering words were cut short when her glare was accompanied by a hit on his head.

"You would do well to train and stop laughing at the young prince." The Soothsayer glared at both Masters who merely gulped. "It is hard enough for him to even get closer to Rhino let along fight decently with you two laughing so loudly."

"Sorry, but…you have to admit. It's quite funny seeing him like this." Replied Ox. Another hit to the head told him the Soothsayer didn't appreciate the comment.

"Now you two, off you go. Today it's the first day of training for the kids of the city." Croc's and Ox's faces fell as the Soothsayer smirked. "Go, your students are waiting impatiently for you."

"This is your entire fault! I told you we should go to the city." Mumbled Croc to Ox, both of them readying themselves for the task ahead.

The Soothsayer watched as the two Masters left. Master Thundering Rhino turned in time to see the old woman nodding at him.

"Lord Shen, I think this is enough for today."

Lord Shen straightened up looking sharply at Rhino before turning his head to his former nana. Narrowing his eyes he turned to one and the other, "why exactly? It's only been one hour."

Rhino sighed knowing Shen was in one of those moods in which he would question and obtain whatever he wants. "Because, my prince, it is getting late and you have the dinner with some dignitaries from the Capital."

Shen made a slashing movement growling in annoyance, "yes, I remember. Father thinks it's a good idea for me to start making diplomatic relations."

"Something we would never understand." Commented the Soothsayer with amusement. "With your mood, my Lord, we could end up in war with half of the country."

"You dare to mock my diplomatic abilities?" asked Shen irritated at the knowing glance from the Soothsayer and the chuckle from his Master.

"I dare." Said the Soothsayer calmly making Shen's eyebrow twitched. "Now, off you go. Your father won't be happy if you're not presentable."

"You can't order me anymore, Soothsayer." Replied Shen. "But, I'll go. Only because this is a pretty important meeting."

"Of course, My Lord." Said the Soothsayer in a teasing tone. "I would never dare to think you're actually obeying me the way you did when you were a little kid."

With a last ferocious glare to his former nana, Lord Shen left not before narrowing his eyes and making a mental note about this reunion. He would need to talk with Chien Po, it was time for him to make a move.

"He seems to be making progress with his mood." Commented Rhino looking at the retreating form of Shen. The Soothsayer snorted tilting her head as she passed the letter to Rhino.

"I'm not sure. Shen has always been cunning." The Soothsayer looked at Rhino who had a puzzled expression on his face. "Right now we have more pressing matters. Hao, Raccoon's messenger, was here a few moments ago. Read."

With a serious expression, Master Rhino took the letter and started reading. He dropped his hammer to the floor, sorrow on his face. His left hand was trembling when he dropped it to the side, the letter falling to the ground.

"Master Iron Eagle is dead." He stated to which the Soothsayer nodded her head sadly.

"Yes, Master Raccoon thinks he was murdered three days ago." The old goat and the Kung Fu Master looked at each other before looking at the Tower of the Secret Flames.

"Does Lord Shen show any sign of dreams?" asked suddenly Master Rhino. The Soothsayer shook her head.

"No, he is not aware of any kind of dreams. Unless you count those uncomfortable dreams I like to make mention once in a while." Replied the Soothsayer with a slight grin on her face.

Master Rhino smile back, but his smile didn't reach his eyes. "I see."

"However, I will keep an eye on him." Said the old goat. "He can be really cunning when he wants to."

"I know." Master Rhino straighten up, bending over to pick up his hammer. "So, it has begun, eh?"

"So it seems."

There was a moment of silence before Rhino turned to the Soothsayer, "what shall we do?"

"Hao has already left towards the Valley of Peace." Said the Soothsayer. "Now, we wait and fight until the Dragon Warrior rises again."

"What if he doesn't? What if he isn't here on time?" The Soothsayer grabbed her cane tightly shaking her head.

"For our own good, I hope he does." Rhino nodded his head before turning his hopeless expression into something more serious.

"In the meantime, we should train. We won't let Jing Wei get away with this. This time around we will stop him without sacrificing anyone."

* * *

><p>Lord Shen was pacing slowly in his room. He had his Dao on his hand, the one he had modeled to his liking. With a multi-purpose blade and an extendable spear so he could use his Dao as a long and short ranged weapon.<p>

It has taken months but in the end Lord Shen has learnt to obtain what he wanted. Right now he wanted answers to questions he didn't dare to ask Master Thundering Rhino or his nana. He knew there was something they weren't telling him, he also knew if he asked directly he wouldn't obtain the answers he wanted.

There was a knock at his door making him stop his pacing. "Come in."

"You called for me, Lord Shen?" asked the Wolf Boss of the Palace personal guard.

"Yes, close the door." Chen Po did as he was told. Looking with curiosity at the young prince in front of him.

"What have you heard so far?"

The Wolf Boss blinked before answering, "Well, apparently there was a big reunion of the High Council of Masters."

"That's why Rhino wasn't here a week ago?" asked Shen to which Chen Po nodded.

"Yes, but the reasons are highly discussed between the students and Master Croc and Ox." Shen tilted his head starting a new pace while playing with his Dao.

"What exactly do you mean by these reasons? What are they saying out there?"

Chen Po scratched the back of his head, "apparently some of them had been having some…dreams"

As he suspected it Shen stopped all pacing and turned to look at him sharply. His eyes narrowing to an impossible size.

"Dreams, you say?" The wolf nodded his head taking a step forward while looking around him.

"Apparently some of the Masters and students had been having these dreams about war." The wolf shrugged looking at Shen seriously. "Some of them said things that had already happened, are happening or will happen."

"Dreams. Maybe dreams like mine?" asked Shen tilting his head to the window.

The day was giving way to the night, soon his father would call for him and probably the Soothsayer would be the one coming to his room.

"Lord Shen, whatever dreams you've been having…if you allow me," Shen waved his wing and the Wolf nodded. "I think your dreams are more like the ones the Master's had been having."

"What do you mean?"

"They talked of things involving them. Things that had not happened yet they looked like memories." Chen Po crossed his arms with a frown matching the one Shen had on his face. "They even talked about an enemy they know but can't remember."

With a frustrated sigh Shen went towards a small hidden compartment behind his bed. Pushing a hidden bottom the door opened giving sight of only a small white scroll. He put it out turning to the Wolf who straightened up to pretend he hadn't been watching Lord Shen.

"I want to know about this." Said Shen passing the scroll to the Wolf Boss. "I know it's important but as long as I'm here with Master Rhino and Nana I can't do much."

Chen Po almost let out an amused smile at hearing Lord Shen calling the Soothsayer nana. It was a habit of him every time he was alone or at least safe from the prying ears of said nana.

After all, Lord Shen couldn't show how deep her affection ran from the woman that had raised him. It wouldn't be fitting of his position or their usual snapping at each other.

"What do you want me to do, Lord Shen?" Shen looked at the wolf with a determined expression.

"A warrior of black and white…that's what my dreams say." The wolf blinked confused.

"But that's not possible."

Lord Shen smirked, "if there is something I had learn from Nana, aside from how to evade her, is there is nothing impossible."

"So you want me to find the warrior?" Asked Chen Po looking at Shen and then at the scroll.

"Yes, find this warrior and bringing him to me. I don't have to tell you this is between you and me. Or else…" The Wolf Boss gulped nodding his head.

Lord Shen turned to his window looking at the growing night in front of him. "I have a feeling _this_ warrior holds the answers I seek."

* * *

><p>Master Lightening Raccoon never thought he would be the next one.<p>

He knew, at some point, he would have to face him. It was destiny. It was duty. Looking at him under the light of the moon he noticed the changes Jing Wei had suffered during the years of his imprisonment. His fur was of a blood-like red; his eyes would change from a bright golden, to a deep gleaming red.

"You're looking well, Dan." Master Raccoon shoot the red fox a shrewd glance, separating his legs and putting his arms to the side with clenched fists.

The red Fox smirked, licking his lips as behind him his tails moved wildly one of them snapping loudly in the otherwise silent chamber.

"You finally decided to step out of the darkness, Jing." The Raccoon lifted his head narrowing his eyes at the Fox. "Finally decided to stop being a scaredy-cat?"

The red fox chuckled amused, crossing his arms as he too lifted his head daring the other to step forward.

"You were always the loudmouth of the group, brother."

"And you were always the stupid ambitious one." Replied Master Raccoon back. Jing Wei's eyes narrowed showing his annoyance at Raccoon's words. "What's the matter, Jing Wei? Don't you like hearing the truth?"

"The truth?" the fox tilted his head a contemplative look on his face as he step forward. His movement made Master Raccoon tensed up.

"Dan, Dan, Dan," replied the fox shaking his head. "You and the others never understood."

"Oh, we did understand. That's why we took measures to stop you before and why we have taken the right measures to stop you again." There was a low growl coming from the red fox, his eyes gleam in the darkness.

"Yes, I remember those measures." Jing Wei lifted his head and launched at an incredible speed against Master Raccoon.

With his arms in front of him, Master Raccoon stopped the punch watching more closely the gleeful expression on Jing Wei. "I remembered and that's why this time I take measures of my own"

With a defined hit to his forearms, Master Raccoon was sent backwards by the sheer force of the hit. Both Masters looked at each other, standing up straight, arms to their sides and breathing accelerated.

Their eyes were focused on each other while their bodies seemed to react on their own. They started walking, the time for words was over and the time to determine the fate of the other had just begun.

This would be different than fighting against Master Eagle. The former Master didn't know what was about to happen, he was caught by surprise but Raccoon was ready.

And even if Jing Wei hated to admit it, Master Raccoon was pretty good at his fighting style.

Jing Wei smirked as they kept on circling each other. Dan was good, but the red Fox had an ace under his sleeve.

Master Raccoon didn't wait any longer, zigzagging in fast and short movements, his hand in front of him forming open claws. Jumping up, he stretched out his right arm while his left one gave a side slash. Jing Wei parried the right hand while his face received the full impact of the other. With an angry snarled the red Fox attacked back.

Both of them moved in circles, the sounds of their breathing and their fighting were filling the room. For a moment Master Raccoon wondered why no one had come yet, but those thoughts were easily forgotten as he started noticing the explosive power behind Jing's different kicks. He had certainly improved with age and his strength and ability was far better than it was before.

Jing Wei smirked as he hooked his left leg with Raccoon's left one. One of his tails flying forward to hit the Raccoon directly to the face as Jing jumped up making a somersault mid-air and bringing his leg down at full force.

Master Raccoon moaned in pain as he felt something breaking in his head. Blood was pouring from a nasty cut on his forehead. But Jing's attack wasn't over, landing on his feet he gave a side kick to Dan's back making the raccoon bend over in pain.

"Oh, but wait Dan. There is more" said in a cruel voice Jing Wei who did a series of punches to Dan's back and side. Master Raccoon could barely move trying to block and evade most of the attacks.

He felt weak after that initial kick and now was getting trashed around by a very angry and skill Jing.

A hand closed around Dan's neck making it hard to breath. Master Lightning Raccoon opened his eyes, his hands trying to squeeze Jing's enough to make him let go of his neck.

"Y-you…ba-bastard…" Jing Wei smiled, he had blood on his face as well but the gleam of victory was evident in his eyes.

"I told you once, didn't I?" whispered Jing. "If all of you are afraid of it, then I should be the one holding the power."

Raccoon coughed splashing blood all over Jing's face. The Master smiled weakly at the red fox while struggling to get free of his grip. "You…You never understood…the nature of that…power…bu-but…you will…_he…they_…will stop you."

Jing Wei snickered shaking his head as his eyes, once golden, changed to a blood red color. "I told you, didn't I? I have taken measures to make sure you or the others can't stop me. Here, allow me to show you."

Throwing the Master aside Jing Wei separated his legs spreading his arms to the side while bending his knees. Master Raccoon's eyes open wide as he recognized the stance and the weapons Jing Wei now hold on his hand. To fans made of iron.

Celestial Iron, if the bright silver light they were emitting was any indication.

"Those are…Master's Eagle…" Master Raccoon had his eyes wide open in horror. Not only had Jing Wei become stronger…he had taken away Master's Eagle life force.

"Yes, these are his weapons." Jing Wei grinned cruelly. "And this is what I stole from him. But don't worry, Dan. Like him, I need you alive to take the arts you will no longer need."

* * *

><p>Po never thought that accomplished his dreams would mean he would be at the edge of a pretty nasty death.<p>

He was breathing hard, sweat falling down his face, back and chest. His whole body was twitching in protests by the effort it had to do that day. Master Shifu had taken care of teaching Po the meaning of 'training'. But something told Po, one of most awesome Kung Master in the whole world was trying to scare him away from the Palace and the Kung Fu training.

Po wasn't an idiot, regardless of what others may think. He knew he wasn't very welcomed to the Palace. While Master Crane, Monkey, Mantis and Viper seemed wary and indifferent of his presence; Master Shifu and Master Tigress looked angry and in Master Tigress case she hated openly Po's presence.

It had been just a day and Po felt as if quitting would be a really good idea.

But he didn't and it was his perseverance along with his enthusiasm what made Tigress and Master Shifu tried harder.

The others were starting to see there was more about Po than just fat and a kiddy behavior. However, no one dared to say anything.

Master Shifu hit Po hard on his knee making the panda groan in pain grabbing his knee while looking at Master Shifu with reproach.

"You've been doing well so far." Commented Master Shifu as if Po had offended him greatly by succeeding. Which probably he had.

"Thanks…I guess." Said Po looking warily at the Red Panda who smirked.

"Yes, I think we all have seen your _abilities_," said Shifu putting a mocking emphasis on the word abilities. "Fighting against four of my best students. Now let's see how you hold against Tigress."

Po couldn't help but feel a thrilling shill running down his back. His eyes went wide with excitement and fear and his heart started beating fast. Out of the Five Tigress was …well, she was amazing!

Looking at said Master whatever form of smile that was about to form on Po's face dropped. Her eyes held a strange, predator glint on them. Viper looked over a Crane who was looking just as worried as her.

"Dude, the Panda is going to die." Whispered Mantis to Monkey who could only nodded.

"O-Okay…It would be a honor." Said Po standing up, his fingers twitching nervously and his eyes following Tigress.

"Then begin."

Po never saw the attack but he did feel it. He was left breathless as a series of punches met its stomach. A sharp pain spread from his chin to his whole head before he hit the ground. Master Tigress was looking down at him, standing at his side with a half smirk on her face.

"Stand up." She said and Po couldn't help but obey.

He looked at her, the hard exterior she was presenting to him, the look of mixed feeling in her eyes. Suddenly Po understood there was only one way for her to, at least, acknowledge him.

So, this time, when the attack came he was able to dodge. There were some gasp coming from the other Masters and Po himself was shocked at what he had just done. Tigress stunned expression was soon replaced by a suspicious one as she, once again, went to attack.

Her foot made full contact with Po's chest and the Panda was sent flying through the door down the stairs of the Palace. His scream and howls of pain could be heard at the same time as Tigress hard breathing.

There was a moment of silence in which no one said anything, Master Shifu watched his student carefully before moving to her side. "I think the Panda won't be back. If he is smart enough to understand the message."

With those words Master Shifu left never noticing the look on Tigress face. The Master of the tiger style was stunned at her own actions. She was confused, she felt weak…and the root of all those conflictive feeling was the Panda.

Why?

"Tigress…" started Viper but the snake didn't have the time to say anything else as Tigress turned around and left.

"That guy is good at bouncing." Mumbled Mantis looking down the stairs.

"Mantis!" said Viper in a reproving tone.

* * *

><p>A long time ago, when kids would look at him with disgusting or even fearful stares Po promised himself he wouldn't cry anymoreHe told himself his tears should only be share when happiness was to overwhelming or when he was sick and couldn't eat. Even when his dad was telling him about the various legends and stories he knew by heart.<p>

He wouldn't cry anymore if the reason was the cruelty and hate coming from others.

That's why he was trying to wipe away those tears falling on his face. That's why he was trying to forget the pain he felt after being thrown away by the one Master he admired and lo…liked the most.

"Are you okay?" the soft female voice startled him, making him flinched and moan at the sudden movement. "Sorry, I saw you here and wasn't sure you were conscious."

"Which is an amazing feature after bouncing like a ball down the stairs."

"Mantis! What did I tell you?" Po's jade eyes move from Master Viper and Master Mantis, cleaning at his tears clumsily the panda tried to sit up.

"I'm okay." He whispered in a soft voice. Viper looked at him with compassionate eyes while sliding forward.

"You don't look okay." Said Viper nodding her head at Crane and Monkey. "Help me here. We're taking you to your room."

Viper's words were met with surprise not only from Po but from the rest of the males. Crane, Monkey and Mantis looked at each other before shrugging and helping Po to stand up and return to the Palace.

_(Edited 26/09/11 by LardBucket)_

* * *

><p>What do you think?<p>

Okay, before someone jumps in telling me anything about Tigress, next chapter she would explain in some way her feelings towads Po. And her behaviour. Anuther thing.

Thanks for reading and don't forget to comment and share with me what did you think about the chapter.


	3. Where Tigress meets confusion

**AN: **Hello there. Well, this is the second chapter of the story. It's a little bit different and some things may be explain in here. Sorry it took so long but a lot of things had been happening around here my dog is really sick and we've been really sad mainly because she is just a pup and its our first pet ever. It is really sad to see the pet you love being this sick.

Anyway, thanks for reading and don't forget to review!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Where Tigress meets confusion**

There were whispers all around the Valley of Peace.

The news about Master Eagle and Master Raccoon reached the village in less than a day. Hao, the messenger goose, was devastated at hearing about the death of his Master, while Master Oogway and Master Shifu read the reports about the deaths.

But even after a week the news were still fresh and more pressing matters were the ones that made Master Shifu pressed a private conversation with his old Master. They were in the Hall of Warriors; Oogway was finishing a sequence accompanied by the dim light of a few candles. The Hall was in complete silence as Master Shifu watched with the same amazement as always as Master Oogway made his movements.

"Did you hear the last news, Shifu?" the question came as a surprise and Master Shifu straightened up, clearing his throat. Clearly it didn't matter how busy and concentrated Oogway was he was aware of his surroundings.

"Yes, Master Rhino along with his students took over the investigation." Said Shifu with a frown on his face. "They left yesterday along with the young prince and the Soothsayer,"

Whatever Shifu had said it certainly caught his Master by surprised. The old Turtle stopped all movements and turned his head to the Red Panda, lifting a single eyebrow as he did so.

"Really? Lord Shen and the Soothsayer?" Shifu nodded watching the look of contemplation that took place on Oogway's face. "I see, curious, pretty curious."

Shifu opened his mouth, tempted to ask what was so curious about this, but decided against it. He had more important matters to deal with Master Oogway at the moment.

But even knowing how important it was Shifu didn't dare to bring the matter up. It was more about his respect for his Master and his decisions than anything else. Besides, what has been happening was bad enough to start thinking in a new solution. They will need help, and that help could only come in one way.

"You look trouble, my friend." Shifu almost jumped out of his skin when the voice of Master Oogway came from behind him. The old Turtle had moved fast and placed himself behind the Red Panda.

"What is it that has you so worried?" asked Oogway looking directly into Shifu's eyes.

"Master, these murders…" Shifu trailed off before continuing. "I have a feeling you know exactly who is doing this."

Instead of a negative reaction as Shifu was expecting the Grand Master smiled sadly at him, letting out a tired sigh turning to the way where the candles were still light.

Shifu followed his Master slowly never leaving him out of his sight, wondering if Master Oogway would answer. Even if Shifu was considered a Grand Master he had been named only ten years ago, he was relatively young in comparison to the rest of the Masters conforming the High Council. Shifu knew and noticed some of them were really worried about the dreams and now with these deaths…well, Shifu thought it wise to ask and try to find out anything he could.

"Yes, I know." The answer was a mere whisper that could be heard under the silence of the Hall. "The culprit is someone we know. But as to what exactly is he trying to do, I can't answer."

Shifu nodded his head before continuing, "Master, this new enemy. The way he is killing his victims, the things gone missing after he attacks…we must do something."

His tone of voice was pleading and demanding, trying to make Master Oogway understand how bad the situation was. But the older Master only dedicated his student a smile followed by a longing stare.

"How is Po training going?" Shifu blinked once, twice and then open and close his mouth.

"The…Panda's training?"

"Yes, how is it going?" Shifu looked at his Master with incredulity.

"You want to know how the Panda's training is going?" asked Shifu once again making Master Oogway nodded his head. With a frown of clearly disapproval Shifu decided to answer. "He is a Panda, Master. Even more, he is a Panda training with Masters."

"So, he's doing well?"

Shifu felt his left eyebrow twitched, "No, Master. He is not doing well. If he continues like this soon enough he will end up crippled or dead."

Master Oogway shook his head, chuckling softly as he did so. "Oh, Shifu, aren't you exaggerating?"

"Exage…Exaggerating?" He knew the old Turtle was always trying to see the good in all things. His own vision of the world differed from those around here and Shifu had never been able to understand Master Oogway's motivations.

The fact he was so adamant for the Panda to be in the Jade Palace and, even more, to be part of their training session of the Furious Five was something Shifu didn't, couldn't, understand.

"I'm not exaggerating, Master." Said Shifu taking deep breaths to try and make the Turtle understand. "Master we can't afford any kind of distraction. You said so on the Council's meeting. Whatever is happening, whatever these dreams are…we _need_ to take the right measures."

Oogway didn't say anything, his gaze lingered on Shifu for a moment before the old Turtle moved to the stand where the Thousand Scrolls of Kung Fu were resting. Shifu didn't understand what Oogway wanted to do until he put a group of four scrolls out, reveling a small compartment with a Dragon symbol on it.

"That's…"

"Yes." Was all Oogway said as he pressed it making the hidden door open and revealed another scroll. This one of gold and red colors.

Shifu watched as Master Oogway presented him with the scroll. "Measures had been taken Shifu. But you are so focused on the past and what you believe should be, you haven't been able to see."

"What are you talking about, Master?" asked Shifu confused, his eyes never leaving the scroll. Oogway handed him the scroll, Shifu hold it with trembling hands opening to see its contents.

"This…isn't the Dragon Scroll." Said Shifu his ears lowering in disappointment and confusion. "I thought…"

"Exactly." Said Oogway. "You are so worry about your mistakes and what could have been that you only see what you want to see."

Shifu looked down at the scroll that had strange symbols on it. "My old friend, this scroll is not the one you think it is but…it is the only clue for the _real_ Dragon Warrior to find the original one."

Shifu kept on watching the scroll as Oogway continued, "That's why I couldn't give it to _him_ or even _her. _It doesn't matter how much they train, how good they are, how hard they and you try…their destiny wasn't to become the legendary warrior."

There was a moment of silence in which all of Shifu's attention was on the scroll he was holding. His mind took him to those moments in which he trained and raised both of his adoptive children. How one of them had left after being denied the title he thought his, and how the other one remained trying to obtain the title Shifu promised her.

He felt sad and broken. He had failed his children in ways he was ashamed to accept and his failures had leaded them into a path Shifu wasn't sure he wanted them to walk in.

Lifting his face Shifu handed the scroll back to Master Oogway, his face was serious with a frown on it. If neither Tigress or Tai Lung were meant to be the Dragon Warrior…the _Real_ one as Master Oogway had identified him, then…

"You can seriously think the panda is the real Dragon Warrior. He isn't a warrior," said Shifu looking at Oogway. "He is just…a Panda and a good cook, "said Shifu contemplative for a moment before shaking his head and returning to the conversation. "But that's beyond the point. He doesn't even know Kung Fu!"

"He isn't a warrior?" repeated Oogway. "You mean to tell me that in the week he's been here he hasn't made any kind of progress? He hasn't …surprised you?"

As soon as he opened his mouth Shifu closed it. If he thought about it, if he really put aside his personal feelings…the Panda had made some progress. He had been able to do some things he would never think someone his weight and size would be able to do. Surprise?

Shifu tilted his head and discovered Master Oogway smiling at him, "Give him a chance, Shifu. Like you say, we can't waste any more time."

* * *

><p>Tigress swapped her tail back and forth while she kept her focus on her food. Her ears would twitch once in a while, every time the Panda and the others would laugh or make some kind of comment.<p>

Her nose was filled with the smell of food, the food the Panda had been making since he arrived there. With a quick glance, she observed the timid smile on Po's face, how embarrassed he felt as Viper keep on praising his cooking.

Tigress expression hardened, the Panda and Viper get along so well and, for some reason, this fact annoyed Tigress.

"Oh, Po this is amazing!" commented Viper while taking another spoonful of noodles. "You are an amazing cook!"

Po scratched his cheek smiling softly, "Nah, you should try my dad's secret ingredient soup. Man, that's amazing!"

"Well, I'm all for you inviting us there." Commented Mantis while digging in. "I mean, this is really good and if your dad is even better…"

"I think you're too modest, Po." Said Viper smiling at him while touching him softly on his arm making the panda looked down and then up only to meet Tigress stare focused on the both of them. "Your food is really, really good."

Po could notice Tigress own soup hadn't be touched, his ears fell and his eyes showed the sadness in them. Tigress couldn't look away; she was too focused on Viper's tail and the panda's reaction.

Feeling something inside her snap, Tigress stood up and left, without even looking back when the chair she was sitting fell to the floor. The kitchen was left silent all the present looking at the door where Tigress had just left.

"I…I guess she didn't like the soup, eh?" commented Po with a fake laugh evading everyone else's eyes.

Viper looked at Po and then at the door, frowning. "Don't worry about it, Po. Go on tell us the story you were about to tell."

The Training Hall used to be one of the most peaceful places for Tigress. In here she could just concentrate in her training and lose herself with different fighting sequences.

But now, even training had become a complete headache. Her thoughts were out of control and the images she wanted to bury deep inside her unconscious kept coming with an unnatural insistence. She didn't understand why but it was driving her crazy.

Closing her eyes she started making the Dragon sequence. It was a movement she had learnt from a very young age, just after Master Shifu told her the legend of the legendary warrior. Of course, according to those stories, the Dragon sequence wasn't even complete and in reality it was a combination of different styles with some focus on different things. But making this always brought peace to Tigress heart.

It was strange, almost as if she _knew_ the movement's way before she really learnt them.

But as she started losing herself in the exercise her mind brought back to her those jade eyes. The ones hunting her dreams and her moments when she was awake. And then the images of the dreams.

"Damn it!"

"Are you okay?" Tigress turned around to see Viper looking at her with a worried frown.

For a moment the Master of the Tiger style was tempted to ignore her friend but the fact they were alone and she really looked worry made her face Viper.

"Yes, I'm okay."

Viper snorted moving towards Tigress without looking away from her. "You know? You are a terrible liar when you have to share something personal."

Tigress tensed up narrowing her eyes she faced Viper with defiance in her face.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Tigress, I know something has been bothering you for more than a week now." Said Viper looking concern, trying to make Tigress understand just how worried she was. "I just want to help."

"Well, you are wrong, Viper. There is nothing bothering me, I'm perfectly fine." Tigress turned around but Viper's next words made her stop.

"We used to talk about anything and everything, Tigress. We used to be…closer, before Tai Lung."

Viper knew she had crossed an unspoken line there, the way Tigress was drawing blood from her paws as she closed her fist tightly was a clear indicator. The room was filled with a pretty tense and uncomfortable silence that was only broken by Tigress heavy breathing.

Lowering her eyes in sadness Viper was about to apologize when Tigress started speaking, "I've been having dreams. _Those_ dreams everyone seems to be having."

Viper listened carefully letting Tigress shared in her own time. For Viper this small revelation wasn't surprising, if she had to bet for someone to be more attuned with Kung Fu and meditation that would be Tigress. Among the others, they always wondered when Master Oogway would realize that Tigress was ready to give the next step and tried to become the Dragon Warrior. But those thoughts were never shared out loud to Master Shifu, Master Oogway and much less Tigress.

However, why would Tigress be so stress for the dreams?

"They are different." She said as if she had been reading Viper's thoughts. "They are…I don't know how to explain, I just know they are different."

This time Tigress did turn around and Viper felt sympathy for her friend as she saw the lost looked in her eyes. "And _he_ is always in there."

"He?" Now Tigress had Viper's undivided attention. Not that she didn't have it before; the thing was Tigress never spoke before of a 'he'. For Master Tigress the 'he's were almost non-existent.

Tigress turned her head to the side looking embarrassed, "yes. He. Look, Viper, the thing is this guy has the same…is…I mean his eyes. Are…"

Well, this was new. Tigress was never one to stutter or look embarrassed or this way. She was used to her friend being more confident, cold and cunning; emotions were a rare trait she only showed to a select group of people. But whatever Tigress was about to say about the eyes of the mysterious guy was cut short as the door of the Training Hall was opened and Po entered the place.

Viper had always been the most observant of the group, usually she was the first one to know when something wasn't okay with one of them and this time wasn't the exception.

Tigress whole demeanor changed, from a nervous almost trustful one to a hard, cold and annoyed mood. The female tiger looked over at Po, shaking her head before leaving the place.

Po stood there, confused as to what had just happened now. "Tigress! Wait!"

Viper watched as Tigress went on all four and ran as fast as her legs and arms would take her. The female turned around to see the panda frowning with his eyes downcast. Time to do some damage control.

"Po, are you okay?"

"I…Master Tigress, she doesn't really like me, eh?" Viper opened her mouth to answer but nothing came. Po nodded his head and bow to Viper. "I'm sorry for bothering you two, Master Viper. I didn't realize you were busy in here."

"Don't be silly, Po. You're one of the students now; you can come here whenever you want." Said Viper trying to reassure Po who looked unconvinced.

"I know you guys think…I shouldn't be here." Viper opened her mouth but Po lifted his hand. "It's okay, I'm not…I mean, it's just you guys are awesome! The best Kung Fu Masters ever! Really, no one can't even compare to you guys!"

Viper watched as Po's eyes gleam with admiration and respect, he smiled at her before scratching the back of his head. "I just wanted to thank you, Master Viper, for allowing me to cook for you and shared some stories. I've gotta go now. Bye."

Viper stood there, her tail massaging her temple while she could hear the rest of the guys training down in the garden. First Tigress and now Po, if she didn't knew better…But she did know and she knew Tigress _hated_ Po while Po seemed to have a huge crush on Tigress.

The Kung Fu Master sighed slithering slowly towards her room. She needed to think and came with solutions from her two main concerns: Tigress and Po.

* * *

><p>It didn't take too long for Po to return to the Valley.<p>

He looked back at the Jade Palace and with a sighed turned his back at it and started making his way home. Po dragged himself without any enthusiasm, looking down as his mind kept wandering back to the short but significant time he spent in the Jade Palace. Even if it was only for a few days and things had been tense a part of Po felt happy he got to meet the Furious Five and Master Shifu. Smiling sadly he put out the scroll of the latest comic from the Furious Five. It had the signatures of all of them.

"Po! I'm so glad to see you son!" Po looked up at his father who came running; the goose wrapped his arms around Po before moving back and looking at him up and down.

"Mm, you look thin. Come, I make you some noodles and some bamboo dessert"

"Thanks dad. You don't need to, you know?" said Po following Mr Ping. "I'm not that hungry."

"Not that hungry?" Mr Ping stopped and turned to look closer at Po. "Po, are you all right?"

The sound of the busy street could be heard inside the kitchen as Po sat down with the Comic Scroll in his hand. There was some sadness in Po and Mr Ping could notice the Panda had been hurt.

With a frown and his eyes lowered Po started speaking, "I was just thinking…maybe…this Kung Fu thing isn't for me."

For the old goose things were really bad if Po, a fan boy since he could walk and speak, was calling Kung Fu just a 'thing'. Po merely shrugged and started playing nervously with the scroll.

"I mean, I just…it was cool and all and those moves!" he lifted his head and his jade eyes were gleaming with excitement as he tried to imitate some of the moves. Then his whole demeanor changed to a more depressing one. "But I guess this isn't for me."

Mr Ping watched his son carefully before turning his back and picking up his knife to chop off some of the vegetables for the soup. Times like this one was what made parenthood so difficult. There were times in which as a father he had to make decisions for his son our good. Sometimes it was to help him grow up, even if it hurt him.

"Kung Fu has always been a part of you, Po." The panda lifted his head with his eyes opened in surprise ay his father's words. "I remember the first time you watched the festival. That was the first time you saw Kung Fu."

Po smiled as he too remembered the day Mr Ping took him down to the main square to watch Master Oogway, Shifu and some of the other Masters that were there at that time. It had been the first time he saw the Furious Five before they become Kung Fu legends. Po had been so excited he had gone home fighting all the way and imitating some of the moves proclaiming he would become the best Kung Fu Master ever.

But things had turned out a little differently and due to their lack of money and Po's clumsiness he was never accepted into the academy. Until a week ago when Master Oogway gave him the chance.

"I know is just…"

"Yes?" Po found Mr Ping looking at him waiting for a deeper explanation.

"I don't think…I …" Po couldn't do it. He couldn't say to his father that his idols thought of him as an idiot, a useless fur ball or merely a cook.

"Oh, Po. This is your dream. Is what you've been waiting for far too long, I've seen you dreaming about this and trying to get a chance." Po's dad put a wing on his son's arm.

"I know dad. But it's just…difficult."

Mr Ping wasn't a fool; he knew Po was keeping something up. Mainly because the goose didn't think there was something in this world capable of making Po back down on his decision to study Kung Fu.

"Po, this is something you have to decide for yourself. No one can make you do things you don't want to." Mr Ping smiled softly at his son before patting his paw softly. "Now, stand up and go for a walk. Then when you're back I'll have all your favorite food."

Po nodded his head and decided to follow his father's advice. He really didn't want to stop his training, but if he was honest with himself there hasn't been any kind of training but opportunities for the Mastersto wipe the floor with him.

Deciding that a stroll wasn't such a bad idea Po left his father and went down the Valley to the small, secret clearing he liked to spend his time in.

* * *

><p>Tigress hadn't been in this part of the forest in a long time. Not since…since, Tai Lung left.<p>

She walked around the clearing, her eyes looking for the tree the both of them used to train with. Moving closer to the river she found it. There were marks of claws all around it along with the character for tiger. As soon as she touched it memories of a long time ago invaded her mind. Much like her dreams, she saw herself and Tai Lung training, talking, laughing…

Letting her paw slid down slowly she turned around and sat under the shadow of the tree. Crossing her legs and putting her arms in front of her in a meditative stance, Tigress closed her eyes and started meditating.

She really needed something to take her mind off of any kind of thought regarding Tai Lung or the Panda or the both of them.

Tigress was pretty conscious there were things more important that the panda or other distractions. Master Shifu had been pretty rough on their training, not only to discourage the panda but also to prepare them for future attacks. The death of two of the Grand Masters and members of the High Council weren't something people were taking lightly. There was something else to this attacks and the rest of the Masters were starting to act against it.

Most of them were at the expectative of Master's Oogway final word. He was the only one who could decide who should be chosen as the Dragon Warrior. Tigress felt her body tingle at the thought of maybe her being the legendary warrior. Tigress opened her eyes growling lowly. She had already passed for this, she wouldn't fool herself again. Last time had been painful enough.

Resting her back against the tree, Tigress puffed tiredly as she put a paw on her eyes. The last few nights had been hard on her; mainly because her dreams had turned out to be something…she couldn't decide if good or bad.

Like always, she was the main protagonist of the dreams, alongside with her there was this mysterious guy. Always making her feel things she didn't understand. As if that wasn't enough the guy had the most amazing eyes. Round, big and emotive with just the perfect shade of green. They were familiar and as Tigress opened her eyes they were looking right at her.

Po and Tigress looked at each other for a long time.

The Panda was wearing a perplex expression while Tigress own was changing into a more annoyed one.

"What are you doing here?" Po closed his mouth even more confused when the both of them spoke at the same time.

Tigress didn't seem to think twice as she stood up and started circling the Panda. "What are you doing here?"

"I…I…" Po stuttered not really knowing how to answer before Tigress pushed him with her paw. "I asked you a question, Panda. Answer me!"

"I usually come here to…think." Mumbled Po as he saw the murderous looked Tigress sent his way.

"Yes, well, this is MY place so leave." For a moment Po's eyes moved to the tree with the claw marks before turning her eyes back at Tigress.

"I know, Master Tigress. But…This is also my place."

"So? I don't care." Po frowned crossing his arms.

"Yes, well, I care because I came here to think." Po tilted his head. "Maybe you can think over there and I can think here. That way we both can share this part of the woods."

"This is great!" exclaimed Tigress annoyed poking Po hard on his chest. "First you get in my way while fighting bandits, then you try to act like a stupid hero, then you go to the Palace and pretend you can even train the way we do and now you want to take my spot for meditation."

"Whoa, wait a sec!" exclaimed Po back caressing his chest as he glared at Tigress who glared back. "I didn't exactly save you or want to behave like a hero! I was just…it was an accident and totally out of my control!"

Tigress huffed but Po continued, this time he pushed Tigress much to the Master's surprise. "And I went to the Palace only because I thought it would be amazing to be beside you and …and train and maybe get to know you! The greatest Master in all China! But now I think you…you're just a…a mean and pretty ugly person!"

She didn't know why it hurt so much. Why her heart seemed to just contract at his words and the way he was looking at her. She gulped and for a moment it seemed she had been defeated. Then, without warning, her eyes narrowed and she launched herself at Po.

Po didn't know how exactly the situation turned into this one. He was only trying to talk, but something about him seemed to always bother Master Tigress. But whatever it was he sure needed to find out soon enough or the Master would finish him on really soon.

For Tigress this was confusing. She had been a Kung Fu Master most of her life and yet this Panda was able to block and parry some of her moves. As the fight kept up their movements turned into a full training mode without either of them noticing.

Po would turned just in time while hit with his right for Tigress to block and counterattack. Their eyes would met once in a while but Tigress would always be the first one to break the contact, usually her attacks were more brutal after those little moments and Po had to do anything to not get seriously hurt.

This was absurd, for Tigress this couldn't be possible. The fighting style, the way he moved, his eyes and his expression it was all too familiar. She knew she had been like this before.

"Ugh!" Going down and stretching her leg she made Po trip with her leg and fall on his back. In less than a minute she was on top of him. Her paws with claws out squeezing the Panda's shoulder. Both of them breathing hard looking into each other's eyes.

The breeze of the afternoon caressing their fur while their faces seemed to be just a few inches away. Tigress was totally lost in these eyes, in the strange feeling in her chest area. The feeling of a hundred butterflies moving wildly in her stomach.

Without thinking she leaned forward under the terrified gaze of Po who didn't know what to do or how to react when Tigress lips brush softly, teasingly…tentatively above his.

It was electrifying, the mere touch of both their lips. A small contact that soon enough made Tigress opened her eyes and realized what she had done.

She was gone before Po could do or say anything.

She ran as fast as her legs and arms could take her. And Po stayed there thinking what the hell had happened.

_(Edited 26/09/11 by LardBucket)_

* * *

><p>So, how was it? Opinions, suggestions, critics and comments are very welcome!<p> 


	4. The nature of real enemies

"Just as tall trees are known by their shadows, so are good men known by their enemies"

**AN: **well, this didn't take so long. Hope you like it don't forget to comment and enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**The nature of real enemies**

Master Oogway has always known how to make Shifu do things he didn't want to do. Or was reluctant to do.

But even if he didn't want to train the Panda, he did have to admit there was something _off _about him. It wasn't every day you tried to discourage someone from training and this someone showed some skill. The Panda wasn't perfect and he needed more focus but the talent was there.

Shifu rolled his eyes as he neared the noodles restaurant. He would try only once and then he would just tell the Panda he didn't have what it took to be a Kung Fu Master.

Since it was late in the afternoon the restaurant seemed almost empty. There were only three more costumers, all of them middle-age men who were looking down to a Mahjong game. Mr Ping was coming from the kitchen with a plate with some tea on it.

"Oh, Grand Master!" exclaimed Mr Ping making the rest of the men stand up and bowed to him. "It's so good to see you. Would you like some tea?"

"Oh, no, thank you Mr Ping. Actually, I come here because I was told by my students Po wasn't in the Palace and I thought you may know where he was."

Mr Ping left the tea and moved towards Master Shifu, his expression was one of pure seriousness making Master Shifu a little curious as to why.

"Po was here early today." Said Mr Ping but before Master Shifu could ask where he was Mr Ping continued. "He seemed pretty down, I have never seen my Po that way. Care to tell me Master Shifu, why Po decided he didn't want to study Kung Fu anymore?"

This was really surprising and Master Shifu could tell the goose was quite annoyed with him. It was even more surprising the Panda was going to quit. A little, pretty annoying voices inside his head reminded Shifu he was there to talk with Po and decided on a better course of action for the training.

"I don't think I understand what are you talking about, Mr Ping." Said Shifu carefully choosing his words. "I thought Po was …improving."

Mr Ping took a long glance at Shifu before sighing. "Po is a very special kid, Master Shifu. He grew up believing you and your students were the ultimate wonders in the world. He wanted to be like you."

The goose's words were making Shifu felt embarrassed at his treatment of the panda. He had noticed Po seemed quite star struck with them and them only…

"He likes to spend his time training down the clearing near the river." Said Mr Ping to Shifu. "You can get there going down the alley from the blacksmith's shop. In the Jade Forest."

"Thank you, Mr Ping."

* * *

><p>Tigress was in the hill where the Sacred Tree of Heavenly Wisdom was. She was clenching her paws so hard she could literally feel as her claws penetrated the flesh.<p>

What the hell was wrong with her?

Really? Kissing…kissing _that_ Panda?

With frustration, embarrassment, annoyance and other similar feelings, Tigress roared into the night, the sound echoing in the extend emptiness in front of her. She was breathing hard and her eyes were open as she hit the ground with her fist. Why did she do something so stupid?

And now…now, she couldn't forget and the moment was still replaying as some kind of joke inside her head.

Tigress heart clenched at the memory, with a firm look in her eyes she decided to bury the memory and threaten the Panda to keep quiet about that moment of weakness. It was nothing else, just that, weakness from her part. A stupid, utterly horrible mistake.

Lowering her head Tigress took notice for the first time of the state of her hands. Frowning, she unclenched her fists and saw the blood run freely from the palms.

"That doesn't look good." The Master of the tiger style turned around surprise. Viper was smiling cheekily at her; she was carrying with her some aid kit in her tail looking from Tigress's hands to her eyes.

"Viper? What are you doing here?"

"Well, I heard you…roar, I just imagine you may need this." She said waving the aid kit. Tigress looked aside with a serious expression. "I see I wasn't wrong."

"I don't want to talk about this." Said Tigress with a pretty firm tone. Viper opened her mouth to protest before closing it again, shrugging she moved closer to her friend.

"Fine, but at least you would let me take care of those injuries, right?" For a moment the other female seemed to hesitate before nodding sharply and sitting crossed leg in front of her friend.

"Good." Viper smiled while getting the bandages and some antiseptics to clean the wounds. Tilting her head and watching the other Master out of the corner of her eyes, Viper started humming happily.

Tigress growled lowly glaring at her friend, "I told you I don't want to talk about it."

Viper looked up innocently, "I know, I'm just cleaning the wounds." Then she went back to her task while humming again.

Tigress kept on glaring while Viper kept on singing; this went like this for a few seconds before Viper decided to break the tense silence. "So, tell me, what do you think it would take for me to ask Po out for a date?"

* * *

><p>Po sat with the Comic Scroll in front of him. He had it opened and to the outsider it would seem as if he was reading it, but in reality Po's mind kept taking him to the drawing of Master Tigress and what said Master had done just a few hours ago.<p>

It was confusing.

It was familiar.

Somehow, Po knew something like this had happened before. But as soon as that thought appeared on his mind he knew how ridiculous it sounded. Firstly, because no one had kissed him before, secondly because Master Tigress wouldn't have done it if it hadn't been for…

Po crossed his arms; his thoughts always seemed to stop at this point. He couldn't find a reason as to why the Kung Fu Master had done what she did. It was obvious someone like her would never notice someone like him… unless…

However, whatever Po was about to speculate was interrupted by a sound behind him.

The thing about Po, even if the Panda and those around him wouldn't believe it, was his surprising good reflexes.

Po's ears twitched as soon as they registered the sound and he was on his feet not two seconds after. Master Shifu stood with the shadow of a tree covering his face. He was examining the Panda that was now focusing his attention on him.

"Master Shifu?" asked Po perplexed. " You're really scaring me here" The red panda stood there without moving or answering in any way making Po fidgeted nervously. "What…what are you doing here? Mmm, can I…help you?"

Master Shifu moved out of the shadows but his eyes were focused on something behind Po and as such he made his way towards there. Po lifted his arm ready to speak but closed his mouth as soon as Master Shifu passed him. He turned with curiosity and saw with some fear as the Master inspected the destroyed trunk.

Shifu's eyes moved from the log back to Po then down to his hands. There was some fur out of place and some of Po's knuckles were scrapped off with little lines of blood in them.

"Did you…do this?" Po's eyes went immediately wide as he started waving his hands. So yeah, maybe he had been just a tad bit mad that the female tiger had just started attacking him without reason, insulting him and then kissing him just to fly out of there without an explanation. Really? He think at least deserve some kind of explanation for the treatment. Being confused was not a nice feeling.

"So-sorry! I just…well, I was like you know training and all and this…" Po pointed at the trunk, "Well, I …if I have known it was yours…"

"Mine?" Shifu looked perplexed. "What are you talking about, Panda?"

"I mean, If …if I have known that was your tree…" Po trailed off as he saw the old Master rolled his eyes.

"This trunk isn't mine, Panda."

"Then…you're not mad I kinda…um, well…" said Po playing with his fingers while glancing at the log.

"Why would I be mad?" asked Shifu lifting an eyebrow circling Po who watched him nervously.

"Well, Master Tigress seems rather mad at me for being here." Mumbled Po.

"I see." Master Shifu touched one of the trees while his eyes moved to the river watching the reflection of the moon there. "Do you know why she was mad, Panda?"

Po didn't answer but a part of him did have an idea. Master Tigress seemed to be pretty busy, meditating when Po got there. But in Po's defense, he didn't have any idea the female tiger would be there at the same moment Po was. He knew this part of the woods was special. It had a special meaning from the Furious Five and specially Tigress.

He wasn't a fan boy and the fan number one of the Furious Five without knowing a few facts about them. This forest, just at the side of the Jade Mountain, was called the Irony Forest. Mainly because its trees were made of a pretty resistant and tough material, a combination of iron and wood.

Seeing as Po didn't answer, Master Shifu went to the tree near the river. "Tigress and…a former student of mine," started Shifu hesitating at the last part. Po perked up curiously as this was the first time Shifu didn't spoke to him as if he was a bothersome duty.

"They used to train here as cubs. These trees are made of the hardest and resistant wood you would find in all China." Shifu turned to Po. "Even after all their training, after all these years…this was the only damage they could do to the trunks."

Po made some faces before stepping forward, a little, then another step before leaning forward tentatively to see what Master Shifu was pointing at. The red panda rolled his eyes but allowed Po to see what he was showing.

Po's jade eyes moved to one claw mark to the other. Some were deeper than others while some parts of the trunk seemed to have been craved in. Po gulped unsure if what he did was a good thing or not.

Seeing the expression in Po's face Shifu shook his head, "no one has ever done this kind of damage, Panda. That's why these trunks are known among us Masters as the Celestial Trees."

"Celestial trees?" asked Po frowning while placing a hand under his chin. Where had he heard that word? Suddenly, Po's eyes opened wide.

"You mean, like Master Eagle's special fans?" Shifu looked impressed; nodding his head he patted the trunk.

"Exactly, actually, Master Eagle's fans were made with this material."

Po looked gobsmacked as he watched in amazement and slightly fear at what he had done. "But…but…it is said…the legends said…"

"That this kind of weapons can't be destroy by mortal hands?" asked Shifu and Po nodded.

Shifu frowned, this time he stood in front of Po making his staff straightened the Panda up. "Yes, that's what the legend says. Tell me then Panda," said Shifu looking at Po while nodding towards the destroy log. "What does _that_ say about you then?

* * *

><p>This was the darkest time before morning.<p>

It was cold, lonely and desolate. The precipice extended before his feet and the sound of the wind blowing was overwhelming his sensitive hearing. He growled under his breath as his mind reminded him why he was back in China.

Revenge and power. The only things worth fighting for.

Tilting his head the unknown shadow could make out the sound of someone approaching. It didn't take a genius to know who it was, it was the only one who dared come to this part of the mountains and if that wasn't enough his sense of smell could detect the familiar essence.

The snow leopard felt his whole body tensed up as the new comer approached him. He had sworn to himself to never bow before anyone ever again. But great goals demand great sacrifices.

"Master." He said turning around and bowing respectfully.

A red fox appeared in front of him. The fox was almost as tall as him, his red fur would shine under the moon's light but the most spectacular sight about his appearance were his tails. Nine to be exact. Nine perfect tails, all swinging violently as he smirked at the snow leopard.

"Tai Lung, I see you wait obediently for me." Tai lung's fingers twitched as he kept his bow. The fox sounded amused as he neared the leopard. "Rise, my apprentice, there is no need to bow. We have come here to make others bow before us."

"You are correct, Master Jing." Tai Lung straightened up. "How did it go?"

Jing chuckled amused as he put from under his coat a pair of irony fans. His eyes gleamed with maliciousness as he played with the weapons Tai Lung recognized almost immediately. "It went better than I thought. Soon, they would get desperate and they would feel obligated to reveal the location of the Dragon Warrior's secret temple."

Tai Lung growled again, in his mind was still fresh the moment Master Oogway denied him the secrets that would make of him the next and newest (improve) Dragon Warrior.

Jing observed this with amusement, "Do not worry, Tai Lung. Our time is close…tell me, how did it go for you?"

"It went as you expected it, Master Jing." Said the snow leopard. "The defenses of the Jade Palace all rely on the Five, Shifu and Oogway. The rest of the defenses aren't a problem."

"Mm, this is interesting…you may think Oogway was smarter than this." Jing tilted his head thoughtfully. "I guess then the Jade Palace needs a surprise visit from us, my young apprentice."

Tai Lung's eyes gleamed in the dark, his mouth twitching up in a nasty smirk. "Yes, I think a good distraction is all I need for taking what we will need for the next step of our plans."

"For now let's rest. They already had set in motion my plans all we have to do is wait for the right time. Are our little agents watching carefully each one of the Masters?"

"Of course, Master Jing. We received the reports daily as your order it."

"Perfect." Jing entered a secret entrance behind a small rock. Tai Lung followed him close behind into a dark long hall. The both of them walked down it in the darkness, hearing only the sound of metal hitting metal, rough voices screaming into the night.

A red-yellowish light could be seen in the deepest part of the cave and, as soon as Tai Lung and Jing arrived the both of them saw the army they have been reuniting was working hard on building different kind of weapons and armors.

Jing Wei smiled, everything was according to plan. This time, not even the Dragon Warrior would be able to stop him. Not if he made sure Tai Long got to the scroll before the stupid panda.

* * *

><p>"I'm cold. Bring me something to warm up." This demand was met by a hit in the head. "What? You crazy goat! What's wrong with you?"<p>

"I'm sorry, Lord Shen." Said the goat smiling apologetically at Shen who was glaring heatedly at her. Master Croc and Ox were covering their mouths to stop any laugh coming from them. "I just didn't see it was you."

"I'm in front of you!" exclaimed Shen.

"Ah, yes, but you see, I thought I heard a small whiny brat speak out of turn in a very disrespectful manner." These words only made Shen's eyes narrow further, the peacock snorted before turning his back at the Soothsayer.

"Humph, I shouldn't be respectful; after all I didn't even want to come."

"Yes, you already make it clear to us, young Prince. Several hundred times, if I may add." Said the Soothsayer passing to Shen a warm coat. "However, as you father point out before we left, this is your punishment for making Lord Wu cry after having his feathers paint blue."

Lord Shen's lips quirked upwards as he remembered that particular episode; it hadn't been his fault it was all on that Lord Wu's behavior. The crazy chicken had him crazy talking about how his house was bigger, his throne was more 'majestic' and so on. The stupid chicken even dared to mock Shen's training and his feather's color.

Now, after Shen made some 'arrangements' the so called Lord, he wouldn't be laughing about other's feathers any time soon.

Of course his father didn't find it funny and decided he needed some time away from home while some other emissaries were on an official visit in Gongmen City. For Shen this was just another way his father used to get rid of him.

The young Lord put on the coat the Soothsayer passed him without looking back he started walking quickly to catch up with Master Rhino. The Soothsayer watched with upset as Shen left, she knew the young peacock was hurt at his father faster dismissal of his presence. Besides, in a few days it would be five years since Shen's mother died.

Lord Shen was watching as Master Rhino oversaw the arrangements for the funeral of the two Kung Fu Masters that were murdered. The young peacock watched with curiosity as one of the rhino's tried to fix the pyre in which the bodies were resting. He frowned as one of the rhino's put what he knew was gunpowder, the same one they used back at Gongmen to make fireworks.

"You're doing it wrong." He said stepping forward. The rhino stopped what he was doing and shoot an annoyed glance at the peacock, he looked at him up and down before going back to work.

Master Thundering Rhino watched carefully as Shen, once again, moved forward and with a more firm authoritative voice interrupted the rhino. "I said you're doing it wrong."

"Back off, Peacock. This isn't place for such a…personality as yourself." Said the rhino who was putting one of the cans filled with gunpowder under the pyre. The rhino only felt as something slashed his cheek and he turned with his eyes gleaming dangerously as Shen looked down on him with a slight smirk on his face.

"Why you…" Master Thundering Rhino took a step forward making the other rhino stopped with hesitation. He glanced from the Master to the peacock and back to the Master. "M-Master Rhino…"

"Maybe, you should listen to Shen?" said the Master glancing at Shen who's smirked only grew. "Why do you think he is doing it wrong, Shen?"

"Humph, look at that! He only had gunpowder, he didn't mix it or even try to put the right amount to burn the pyre." Said Shen with disdain in his voice. For a moment he went silent, his mind taking him to a specific moment five years ago when he discovered the effects the misuse of fireworks could do. Shen frowned as his mind replayed the events along with some of the images he had been dreaming lately.

An explosion, red and yellow exploding in front of him, screams and a voice, that annoying voice he knew pretty well _'a warrior of black and white'._

"What are you going to do, Lord Shen?" asked Master Rhino as the peacock neared the pyre, with his head to one side watching with critic eyes.

"I'm going to fix what that dimwit did wrong." Said dimwit growled but Master Rhino merely frown at Shen's words.

"I thought you say you will never try to work with fireworks ever again. Not since the incident. I didn't even know you remember how to work with it." Shen stiffened at Rhino's words. He looked over his shoulder, his eyes narrowed.

"Yes, yes I did say that once. But this," said Shen pointing at the pyre. "is something you never forget."

Master Rhino looked at Shen with a scolding expression the young prince ignored completely.

Under the watchful eye of his Master, Lord Shen worked alone always growling or waving away with witty comments those who dared come near him and tried to make him go or help. As time passed by Lord Shen seemed pretty concentrate in his task, moving from right to left and back and just when Master Thundering Rhino was about to communicate him he would need to stop because the service was about to start the young Lord straightened up with a please smile on his face.

He turned his eyes to the rhino that had been there as well, watching in awe as the peacock worked on the funeral pyre. "_This_ was all you have to do."

It wasn't until an hour later that the presents understood what Shen was talking about. Once he had changed clothes and clean up a little he appeared in the main square of the Temple. The whole square was filled with the students and different Masters or villagers residing in Yángchéng. The funeral Pyre was elevated above all the present's heads and Master Thundering Rhino was in front of it ready to give the last words.

The silence was surprising and in Shen's opinion refreshing. His eyes moved to his Master and then to the Soothsayer, both of them looked deeply sad and conflicted. It was obvious to Shen these deaths had affect them in ways he couldn't understand but a part of him, a very buried part of him, sympathize with them. He knew what it felt like to lose someone you appreciate, like or even love. A little voice inside his head told him he sympathize for far more than just a relation with their feelings, Shen knew he didn't like those who had become parental figures since his mother dead suffer.

"Hn, this is so stupid." He mumbled earning an angry stared form an old pig who moved away glancing once in a while back at him. Shen rolled his eyes and decided to move closer to his Master.

He had always like the expression of amazement and wonderment people did every time they saw his work.

"My dear friends, Master, apprentices and villagers," Started Master Rhino raising his voice for all to hear. "Today we are reunited in this Temple to mourn and pay our deepest respect to two of the best Kung Fu Masters the world has ever given to the world. They were noble, always sacrificing themselves for the well-being of their students, those who couldn't defend themselves. Their memories would live in our hearts and minds and their teachings would survive them and be the living proof that justice, sacrifice, love and honor would always prevail."

Shen let his eyes wandered around the people in front of him. Some of them were crying while others looked solemnly at the pyre. There were others who had curiosity in their eyes while others claimed for vengeance. He turned his stare to his Master and wondered silently what was his Master Thinking. Vengeance, perhaps? Or maybe justice? Shen crossed his wings and tilted his head. If he was in Master Thundering Rhino's place he would surely be thinking of revenge. A pretty painful one.

No one messed with him.

Shen's thoughts were interrupted by the last part of Rhino's speech. "Be assured brothers, your deaths won't be in vain. Rest in peace and may your souls find the sacred place among the gods."

With those last words, Master Rhino brought a torch to the side of the pyre and, under everyone's amazed eyes, the fire extended rapidly through a series of patterns, never losing control or incinerating the contents of the pyre immediately instead the fire kept progressing until it finally reached the bodies.

Shen couldn't help the satisfied smiled as a thundering sound came from the pyre and two different balls of fire went directly into the sky. Master Rhino shoot Shen a quick glance before looking back up.

There in the dark sky of the afternoon an eagle and a raccoon decorated the sky before disappearing into the night.

This time the pyre was completely on fire consuming the bodies of Master Eagle and Master Raccoon.

Shen looked at his work satisfied when he felt a heavy hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Master Rhino beside him, his expression impossible to decipher.

"You did it." It was a statement not a question; nevertheless Shen nodded his head while Master Rhino bow lightly to him. "Thank you. I'm very proud of you, Shen."

Master Rhino left leaving behind an awestruck Shen. He had never said those words to Shen. No one has. He lowered his face with a conflicted frown, hating the way Master Rhino's made him feel.

Making sure no one was looking Shen put the scroll he had stolen early out of his robes. With guilty trying to creep out in his chest Shen put it back into his pocket. No, he couldn't give back the scroll containing the secret techniques of Master Eagle. No one had to know the Assassin seemed more interested in Master's Eagle weapons than his techniques. The disappearance of the scroll would fall on the assassin's shoulders.

"Are you okay?" Shen gasped in surprise and turned towards the origin of the voice. The Soothsayer was looking at him suspiciously and Shen just knew he had a quilt expression on his face.

"Yes, yes I am. Why do you ask?" The Soothsayer lifted an eyebrow tilting her head forward.

"Is there anything you want to tell me?"

"No, I don't." he answered back stepping forward. "I'm merely hungry these kinds of events are not of my liking."

The old goat kept watching him with her eyes narrowed. Lord Shen was hiding something but trying to get information out of him when he was defensive could prove ineffective and counterproductive.

"Very well, then follow me, I know a good restaurant down in the town."

"I sure hope it isn't like any of those _places_ we stopped while coming here."

The soothsayer rolled her eyes shaking her head as Shen followed her. What he had done had been marvelous and noble; she glanced at Shen out of the corner of her eye and sighed

It seemed as if the only thing left was hope.

* * *

><p>The bar was filled with noise, smoke and the smell of beer and blood.<p>

It was the kind of place where you would get the information you needed. And Chen Po had been looking for a place like this one for over a week. He had received news about Lord Shen leaving the Palace to go to the Temple in Yángchéng. It seemed as if it wasn't only one but two the Kung Fu Masters murdered in the last week.

It was of course a pretty important piece of news and everywhere people were talking about it. The Wolf sat and asked for a beer, his nose twitching along with his ears as he tried to catch whatever interesting piece of information or essence that could be useful.

"Can you believe it?" said a middle size pig huffing with indignation as he sat beside Chen Po. The wolf almost growled as the pig hit him with the chair but he contained himself. He was in the bar for info not to start a fight.

"Well, no I can't but what are you gonna do. Po is already there."

The pig hit the table really hard making his companion flinched and some of the patrons looked their way ready to stop any trouble. The pig ignored them as he asked for a drink.

"Don't even remind me of that! I can believe that stupid panda got inside! I mean, what is so amazing about the big, fat, idiotic panda?" said the pig ignorant of the two intake of breath beside him. He never noticed the Wolf and another hidden presence were listening carefully to his words.

"I mean, he can even look at his feet without his big stomach getting in the way. How does he pretend he can learn Kung Fu?" said the pig. "It should have been me! Me the one Master Oogway asked to train!"

The pig's companion merely rolled his eyes, tired of the obvious discussion that had gone for far too long, "so, did you know Li is getting married?"

The changed of topic seemed effective as the pig started speaking about the matter making Chen Po growled lowly in annoyance. He wanted to know more about this _Po_, was he really a Panda? Was he training under the legendary Master Oogway?

Chen Po took a long sip from his beer. The answers he sought would have to wait until the two pigs decided to leave the bar and he could follow them to their homes. And tried some questionable forms of questioning.

Just as the pigs ignored the shadow Chen Po never noticed a big form in the corner next to him. He never noticed the black fur of his hands nor the round and big form of the said shadow.

If he had he would have known he didn't need to go too far to find a panda.

_(Edited 26/09/11 by LardBucket)_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>It is almost 2 am here and I just finished the chapter. I really hope you like it and don't forget to tell me what you think, if you have advices, critics or other comments you want to add those are pretty much welcome.

Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!


	5. About revelations: Surprising Shifu!

**AN: **This is the new chapter but the things I have to explain I'll do it at the end of the chapter. For now ust read, enjoy and don't forget to comment.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**About revelations: Surprising Shifu!**

He was a day away from the Valley of Peace and could already sense the difference in the air. This was a place where the population was hidden away from all the political and sometimes economical games the bigger cities tended to face. Like Gongmen City whose atmosphere was always carrying the smell of gunpowder. This place had pretty clean air and the air brushing his fur was refreshing.

The information he had obtained from the two pigs back at the bar had been enough to know that there was an alive panda who was living in this Valley. Most importantly, he was training as a Kung Fu Master.

The big Wolf Boss pouted as he remembered how terrified the pigs had been and didn't even put on a fight. He was itching for some action and received none. Well, at least he would have the chance to do it with the panda. He had to test him to know if the panda was what Lord Shen was looking for.

Making a stop when he arrived to a bifurcation in the road Chen Po's ears twitched in interest. He frowned as his nose caught the unmistakable essence of…death?

"What the hell?" He mumbled turning to the right smelling the air from this road. His nose twitched and he took a step backwards.

The wolf's instincts told him he should leave; he should turn around and not look back. There was something _there _and it was hidden away thanks to the undergrowth, but his sense of smell wasn't lying.

Frowning the wolf looked to the right and then to the left where the air wasn't as stuffy and it was similar to the one he had been sensing during his walk. Making sure his scimitar was attached to his hip; Chen Po took a deep breath advancing to the right.

He didn't need to advance too far, though. For some reason the smellwas all around him, surrounding him from every side. Chen Po gulped as he saw warriors with helmets covering their faces and swords adorning their hands.

"Uh, oh…" the moment he tried to give a step backwards the group of unknown warriors attacked.

Crane looked down at the goose that had some kind of box on his back at least twice his height. The Kung Fu Master was trying to figure out how this was possible for someone who looked weak.

"Oh, Master Crane! Such an Honor!" said the goose bowing respectfully towards Crane. The Kung Fu Master bowed back in acknowledgment before his eyes went back to the box.

"Eh, the honor is all mine, Mr…"

"Oh, silly me, I forgot to introduce myself!" Said the goose with the same enthusiasm not breaking a sweat as the box balanced dangerously on his back. "I'm Mr Ping! Po's dad."

Crane opened his eyes wide in shock, "you…you're Po's dad?"

Sure, they knew Po had a dad and that this dad was a goose. They hadn't met him in person and certainly thought Po was just joking when he said his father was a goose. Mr Ping nodded with a big grin on his face as he moved pass the doors.

"Yes, yes, I'm sorry to bother you Master, but my Po never returned home the other day and I have all his favorites in here." Said Mr Ping pointing at the box.

"Eh, right, do you…do you need any help with that?" asked Crane who seemed perplexed.

"Oh, no thank you, thank you. I'm used to carrying this, though Po is the one who usually helps me." Crane smiled hesitantly.

"Oh, well, I haven't seen Po in the Palace." Said Crane and whatever enthusiasm Mr Ping had disappeared as soon as he said those words.

"He isn't here?" Crane shook his head and was about to reply when Master Oogway appeared from behind him.

"I'm sorry, Mr Ping. But Po is right now with Master Shifu, in the forest training."

"What?" Crane turned to Master Oogway with a frown that the old turtle ignored.

"Oh, I see." Mr Ping didn't seem surprised and this only made Crane's perplexity grow. "I guess…Can I at least leave this here? Maybe he'll be hungry when he comes back!"

Mr Ping and Oogway chuckled and even Crane smiled softly, "Of course he'll be hungry." Said Mr Ping shaking his head. "And I guess you will all be too! Let me repay your kindness with a big dinner tonight."

"Our kindness?" asked Crane a little confused but Mr Ping merely nodded eagerly while moving past the Kung Fu Master and following Master Oogway.

"Of course! You have accepted my Po inside the Palace and have allowed him to accomplish his most desired dream."

"You mean, learn Kung Fu?" Mr Ping tilted his head.

"Well, his second most desired dream." Said Mr Ping to a pretty interested Crane.

"What is his first one?" asked Crane with curiosity.

"I thought that was obvious," said Mr Ping looking sideways at Crane. "To him there is nothing more honorable and 'awesome' than to have met you in person and have the honor to train and live by your side."

Crane stopped walking he followed Mr Ping and Master Oogway with his eyes while a heavy nod formed on his throat. He looked down in shame as his mind made sure he remembered those small moments in which he had shown indifference, annoyance and lack of faith in the enthusiastic panda. The panda that only want to meet his heroes. Heroes that treat him in the most dishonorable way.

* * *

><p>Tigress stopped dead in her tracks as she watched the scene unfold before her eyes. Master Oogway was actually sitting at the table smiling amusedly while an old goose moved at an incredible speed and with amazing skill from one place to the other. Mantis, Crane, Monkey and Viper were all sitting as well, each one of them had a bowl of soup in front of them and Mantis was actually drooling.<p>

"What is going on here?" she asked entering the kitchen and making everyone looked up at here.

"Tigress, you can stop denying yourself this delicacy, you have to try it out" said Mantis taking another taste of his bowl.

Viper pointed the empty seat beside her as the old goose turned around and bowed at her, "Oh, Master Tigress! Such an honor to finally meet you, this time without the hurries of my Po being hurt."

Tigress tensed up at the mention of Po, but this was only noticed by Viper and Master Oogway who decided to watch closely at the Master of the Tiger style. Mr Ping put in front of Tigress one bowl of noodles and looked at her with a pretty eager glance, nodding at her to try them out. Hiding a smile, Viper watched as with the same mask of blankness Tigress picked up a spoon and took a small taste of the noodles.

The female tiger looked form one side to the other, the rest of the Masters and Mr Ping looking back at her. She stopped herself from rolling her eyes before turning her eyes to the goose. "It's really good, Mr Ping. Thank you."

She felt her eyebrow twitched in annoyance when she heard a gasp coming from her friends. As if she couldn't be nice and thank someone for dinner? Really, the only reason she didn't eat before was to prove a point to the panda.

"I'm glad you like it, Master Tigress." Said Mr Ping turning around. "This is a special recipe from my son, Po. It is called Kung Fu energizer, or so he called it."

Viper hided a giggled along with Monkey while Tigress merely scowled almost breaking the spoon on her hand. "Of course, he named it." Whispered Tigress ignoring Viper and Monkey.

"Mr Ping here was telling us how Po came up with this and how he started getting interest in Kung Fu." Commented Crane whose face was lowered in contemplation.

"Oh, yes. We were getting to know Po a little better." Said Viper in a rather dreamy and so unusual tone. Crane and Tigress turned to her, both wearing the same kind of frown.

"We should take advantage he isn't here so we can get to know more about him." Said Viper. "Of course if you agree with me, Mr Ping."

The old goose grinned widely at Viper before sitting himself as well. "Oh, I would love to tell you all about my Po. Unfortunately, people tend to think less of him or even fear him because of his size."

The changed in tone made everyone looked over at Mr Ping, Master Oogway for his part was playing close attention while enjoying another bowl of noodle soup and stinky tofu.

The old turtle never stopped watching Tigress, even if her face didn't reveal anything there some changes in her eyes. Small movements or expressions that went through her face and body way to fast to identify for some. But Master Oogway hadn't gotten where he was without being a good observer. Besides, he had helped raised Tigress and these kinds of things never escape those closest to you.

Tigress's own visions of Po were being confronted but Master Oogway didn't know until what point they would change. Tigress was, after all, rather stubborn. The moment Mr Ping touched the topic of the Furious Five being Po's heroes, the Masters he admired the most and the ones he would gladly followed blindly thenfelt guilt sweep at their hearts. They had, after all, treated Po as if he was a burden. It also explained why half the time he acted so childish.

"But, if he really likes Kung Fu, why not let him come to the Palace earlier? He could have trained since he was a kid."

The question came from Viper that seemed pretty interested in the Panda. Tigress narrowed her eyes as she remembered the question Viper had asked the day before. The idea of Po and Viper was disturbing, annoying and rather unpleasant; but what had Tigress confused was the fact she didn't know for whom she was feeling all of this: Viper or Po. It just…there was something wrong about it. She didn't know why, but Po and Viper? Please, wrong. Simple as that.

Tigress shook away from her thoughts in time to see the strange interchanged of glances between Mr Ping and Master Oogway. The old goose turned his gaze from Oogway to Viper smiling sadly at her.

"As much as he loves it…Po has always found it difficult to get here. The try-outs were made by an old sheep." Said Mr Ping.

"Oh, you mean old Xiao?" said Monkey. "Yeah, I remember. He died of old age, right?"

"Dude, he died of food poisoning." Replied Mantis.

"Oh, yes….who cooked that time?" All the others shrugged not knowing who had been the one behind the dinner that time.

"Anyway," continued Mr Ping who was confused as if to be amused or rather…surprised at how long had they live this far if the comment about cooking was any indication.

"He didn't like Po. Never even give him an opportunity to make the try-outs fairly."

"But, how is that possible? I mean, if that was the case we would have find out, right?" said Viper looking over at Master Oogway who had a sad look on his face." If he was being unfair with someone…we would have found out!"

"Master Xiao, certainly never said anything about unfairness, but we have to remember the try-outs were made down in the village." Said Oogway. "If I had known…I would have acted sooner, however, destiny had a funny way to react to circumstances. Maybe, Po wasn't meant to start his training early, don't you think Master Viper?"

"Still, that was rather unfair." Said Viper and the rest of the Masters had to agree. Tigress seemed pretty conflicted now with this piece of information. The panda had tried to enter the temple since he was a kid?

"But it was okay, my Po always found a way to train himself." Mr Ping smiled wistfully. "I guess that's all, I don't want to bore you with my talk about Po. I think I'm going down to the Village and maybe to the forest to take his dinner to him."

"No, please Mr Ping. Allow us." Said Crane. "It is the least we can do after the dinner and the…interesting talk we just have."

"Yes, don't worry; we take dinner to the Big Guy and Master Shifu." Said Mantis. "I don't think Master Shifu has fed him since yesterday"

Little by little everyone left the kitchen, Crane Mantis and Monkey left with the promise to take dinner to Po and Master Shifu while Tigress left in silence. Viper excused herself leaving Master Oogway and Mr Ping behind.

Master Oogway glanced at Mr Ping with critical eye before chuckling softly, "you did a wonderful job there, my friend."

"I don't know what are you talking about, Master Oogway." Said the goose pretty serious but the glint of mischievousness in his eyes gave him away. "I was merely making sure they knew how important this was for Po."

Mr Ping had told the Furious Five about the action figures Po carved himself, for days, weeks and even months he worked on the action figures until he finally got them. He was always looking for the Comic Scroll that narrated their stories and there wasn't anyone in the Valley that knew about Kung Fu as much as Po. Po didn't see this opportunity as something he could get some kind of profit or anything equally selfish. For Po, this was an opportunity to meet and fight alongside his heroes.

"Why didn't you tell them the whole story?" asked Oogway seeing as Po's dad froze in place.

"Which part, Master? The fact that _sheep _loathe my son because he was a panda." Said Mr Ping. "That the so called Master blames Po for what a few pandas did way before he was even born?"

"Among other things." Said Oogway. Mr Ping shook his head sitting beside the old turtle.

"No, I don't want them to feel pity of Po just because someone thought of him as a monster" Mr Ping turned his head to the Kung Fu Master with a firm frown on his face. "I want them to understand my son. Whatever is about to happen, I just want to make sure Po is gonna have good friends watching his back."

Unbeknownst to them Master Tigress was hearing the whole conversation, her back pressing hard against the wooden wall, her eyes downcast with an unreadable expression. Sensing they weren't going to say anything else of importance Tigress left. Her mind filled with confusion.

* * *

><p>"No, no, no! Panda! If I told you once I've told you hundred times!" Master Shifu was ready to pound the Panda unconscious.<p>

Granted they had started the training the day before but seeing the damage he had done to a pretty much proclaim indestructible tree you may thought learning would be a lot faster. At least expect the same kind of damage, but it seemed as if it didn't work that way. It was becoming apparent to Shifu there was something off about the panda. But what exactly was? He still needs to find out.

Po sat with his arms crossed and a pout on his face. "I'm hungry, tired and I think I need a bath." He said looking at Shifu. "I refuse to do anything else for today, Master; until one of my needs is supplied."

Shifu rolled his eyes and hit Po with his staff making him stand up again. "You said you want to train. You say you were ready and would do whatever it took... This is that whatever, Panda."

"Well, yeah, but I can die of malnutrition if I don't eat a little."

"A Master should be capable of enduring days and even months without eating." Said Master Shifu. "He must be capable of surviving only with the energy of the universe."

Po's stomach growled loudly, he looked down at it embarrassed before looking back at Shifu. "I don't my stomach likes that idea. Besides, I'm not a Master I'm merely learning!"

"Well, if it is food what you want," Po's whole body perked up at the mention of food and the tone in Shifu's voice. "I can see what I can do."

"Yes!" said Po standing up and jumping with his right fists in the air. Master Shifu watched with interest before turning around.

"In the meantime, you will stretch and repeat the sequence I taught you" Po nodded with eagerness making punching movements.

"Okay, Master! Oh, please! Can you bring me a noodles soup, maybe some stinky tofu…oh, oh…mmm, my dad makes a…"

"Panda, I'm your Master." Said Shifu already twitching in annoyance. "Not your waitress. I'll bring whatever there is in the kitchen."

"Okay, sorry Master."

Master Shifu left following the same road that leaded to the Palace. His thoughts went back to the newly energized Panda; Shifu had noticed Po didn't lack talent he just didn't have coordination. Another thing that was bothering Shifu was the fact Po couldn't use his strength to make the same damage he had done to one of the iron-wood trees. What had happened to Po to do such a thing?

Shifu's thoughts were interrupted by voices ahead of him. He narrowed his eyes looking down the road and saw three of his students approaching. Crane, Mantis and Monkey had on them a couple of boxes and speeded up their walk as soon as the saw their Master.

"Master Shifu," Mantis was the first one to speak showing the two boxes they have with them. "Mr Ping, Po's dad, thought you and Po must be hungry so he sent this."

"He did?" asked Shifu surprised, his students all nodded.

"Yes, he even made us dinner."

Shifu looked rather impressed; he grabbed the two boxes and thanked his students. "I was going out for dinner but seeing as you brought it you have save me the long trip"

Neither of the Masters moved Shifu looked at them with some curiosity while the guys would look at each other.

"Is there anything else?"

"No, Master. We will leave now." Monkey and Mantis looked over at Crane but he ignored them. Master Shifu gave his students a last suspicious look before turning around.

"Why did you say that!" asked Mantis looking at Crane, the other Master merely shrugged.

"I just thought we should watch Master Shifu and Po without them knowing." Monkey scratched the back of his head.

"I don't know, man. Last time we tried to spy on Master Shifu we ended up cleaning the _whole _palace! Even the stairs!"

Mantis and Crane winced as they remembered the last time. It hadn't been fun, why was it they always get into trouble while Tigress and Viper seemed untouchable?

"Well," started Crane with some hesitation. "We should be more careful this time."

"I guess we can try." Said Mantis, they both looked over at Monkey who shook his head and shrugged.

"Okay, but I'm not cleaning up the bathrooms again"

* * *

><p>Master Shifu smelled the food with longing. He would probably never admit this out loud but Po's and Mr Ping's cooking was amazing.<p>

He approached the clearing in silence carrying the boxes with him when soft, peaceful breezes caressed his face and fur. With a frown or perplexity, the red panda lifted his face and almost dropped the boxes.

In the middle of the small open space facing the river and surrounded by trees was Po. Shifu's eyes almost bulged out of his skull when he finally registered what the Panda was doing.

_B-but…thi-this is __im__possible…_

Po was rotating his torso at first; the fluent movements in which he directed his arms were following a path only known for him. His face was a complete mask of concentration and peacefulness but his eyes…his eyes seemed to be gleaming in a strange way. The panda moved his feet this time drawing a semi-circle while he turned his upper body right hand outstretched while the other hide away at his side, elbow lifted in a position that allowed the left arm moved easily to parry or block an attack.

Putting his arms in front of him he made a low sweeping movement before balancing on his hands turning low neared the grass before standing up again. As he did this the soft breeze seemed to be coming from him following the lead of Po's sequence.

But, as Master Shifu thought, this was impossible. The Panda was making a sequence only the members of the High Council of Masters knew about. A sequence that was hidden away by the very first Dragon Warrior and whose movements only a few had been recorded. A sequence not even Tigress or Tai Lung learnt in the right way, and here it was, a big, fat panda, sometimes clumsy and a little goofy making the sequence in perfect harmony.

"Master Oogway was right…"mumbled Shifu as his lips twitched upwards and his eyes gleam with possibilities.

Po moved as if he was dancing, sometimes his movements would be quick and hard, some others would be slow and cunning. Master Shifu saw and heard the leaves on the trees moved, a small breeze surrounding Po. And his mind took him to the image of a Dragon. A big gold and red dragon with jade eyes, roaring into the sky; Master Shifu's dream was back making him gasp loudly and making Po lose all concentration.

Po staggered backwards his foot hitting the lower part of a tree before he fell on his ass. "Ow, Master Shifu! You scared me! Hey! Is that food?"

Shifu moved quickly to the tree and saw with amazement Po had done some pretty bad damaged to it. Po looked down on it and smiled apologetically.

"Eh, sorry about that. But you caught me by surprise and I fell."

"Why should you be sorry? This is what we were trying to do." Said Shifu looking at Po. This time Po looked nervously at his Master who had a strange, almost maniac, gleam in his eyes.

"Master Shifu, are you okay?"

Shifu looked Po up and down then directly into his eyes, "tell me Po, where did you learn that sequence?"

Po's whole face burnt in embarrassment, he lowered his face and started playing with his fingers. "Oh, I…I know I should have done the one you taught me; but I couldn't remember some of the steps so I decided to try one of my own."

"One…of your own? Explain." Looking up Po noticed the sudden interest Shifu was showing. Confused and totally hungry as he had just caught the smell of food Po decided to explain quickly.

"Well, I…when I was a kid, I really wanted to enter to the temple to train and become an awesome Kung Fu Master." Said Po smiling wistfully. "But Master Xiao told me the only way I could enter was to create my own style."

Master Shifu frowned deeply at this information. As far as he knew, there was not such a thing as creating your own style to enter to the temple. The only thing Master Xiao was ordered to do was make sure the kids were healthy and didn't have any problems that would put them or others in danger.

"So, I started working on my own style!" exclaimed Po happily." I called it: The awesomeness of the Kung Fu Panda Style!"

Shifu's face fell at the stupid name; however his mind was surely on what the Panda had said. "You mean…you created this? Really?"

This time Po looked offended and his voice denoted just how angry that question made him. "Yes, I created it! I spent a whole year trying to get it perfect so I could finally join you guys back at the Temple."

Shifu looked surprised at Po's tone but the Panda wasn't over, "why does everyone kept doubting I made this? Master Xiao actually beat me really hard after I show it to called me…"

But what Master Xiao had called Po Shifu didn't find out as Po shut up and lowered his eyes

"I ask Panda, because I have never seen this before." Said Shifu choosing his words carefully. Po's ears lifted and he looked over at Shifu with some doubt.

"Really?Because I did use some of the things I know about the Crane and Tiger style, which wasn't much because the comics didn't show them pretty well."

"Yes, I did notice but what you just did…" The sound of Po's stomach growling into the forest and echoing around them made Shifu stopped and looked at Po who scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Uh, sorry, you were saying?"Shifu rolled his eyes, massaging his temple before pointing at the boxes.

"Let's eat first. I will tell you all about the next stage of your training after dinner."

Unbeknownst to them, up in some of the tress Crane, Mantis and Monkey were left opened mouthed. Their minds were a pool of confusion and questions as they looked at each other and decided to return to the palace. This needed to be discussing discussed under the secluded peace of the Jade Temple.

* * *

><p>The Wolf Boss knew was in trouble the moment he felt the muscles of his leg being ripped apart by the slash of a sword. He growled silently not giving his enemy the satisfaction of a howl of pain.<p>

The strong, metallic essence of blood reached his nostrils as he parried yet another sword attack. He kicked in the head another of these…these creatures only to have it stand up again. What were they made of? Why wouldn't they stay down?

So far nothing had work. He had slashed at them, cut some legs, arms, he went through their hearts. Nothing. This was not only dangerous but was also freaking him out.

"Why did I have to choose the right path?" He growled out as he lowered his head to prevent a group of knives reached his head.

Kneeling down, with his breathing agitated, blood on his leg and face he looked up to the group of ten of these creatures approaching him. Weapons at the ready, this time the essence of death overwhelmed the Wolf boss. Chen Po lifted his face proudly, ready to meet his destiny when…The attacker in front of him stopped, his head flying out of his body.

With eyes wide opened in shock Chen Po saw the body fell to the ground with a dry THUD.

"What the…?" But he was the only one, the creatures were slow to react but when they did the attacker had already dispatched another two.

Chen Po saw as a big figure with a rice hat and a light, brown cape on him. His hand was wielding a hammer, much like Master's Thundering Rhino one but without the same long-distance attack. It was shorter and what the new-comer seemed to lack in speed he made it up with the strength he used to manipulate the hammer.

Chen Po watched as one by one the creatures were destroyed, always by making a definite hit on their heads. The Wolf stood up heavily on his feet, holding his scimitar with force, frowning as the new comer dispatched the last of the creatures.

"Who are you?" asked Chen Po while trying to see through the hat and that kind of cape he had on him.

Lowering the rice hat and putting his hammer down Chen Po had to gasp as a pretty big, adult Panda looked at him with a small smile on his chubby panda took out something from under his cape and started eating it. As Chen Po watched carefully he could see it was a piece of what looked and smelled like tofu.

"You want some?" asked the Panda with his mouth full. "I think I got some in here…somewhere."

Chen Po shook his head; tilting his head he neared the panda. "You…you're a panda."

"That I am." Said the male panda smiling. "You're a wolf, right?"

Chen Po didn't pay any attention to the joke; his eyes were still pretty much focused on the Panda in front of him. He thought…could it be this…

The Panda titled his head and his eyes open in realization, "OH, I see." Said the panda taking another bite of his food. "You're wondering what I am doing here. Maybe wondering if I'm the panda you're looking for."

"Wait a second, you're not? You're the only panda I have seen and we are near the Valley of Peace…"the panda lifted a hand to silence Chen Po.

"Yes, however, I'm not the panda you're looking for"

The Wolf Boss shook his head and grabbed the bridge of his nose. "I'm confused."

"I know…this isn't what you expect. Actually, I never thought I would find someone who was looking for Po."

Chen Po lifted his head narrowing his eyes at the Panda in front of him, "who exactly are you?"

The Panda smiled mysteriously before bowing lightly, "Let me explain this as we move out. Something big and terrible is about to happen and you're help would be well received"

_(Edited 26/09/11 by LardBucket)_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Let's see. First: Mr Ping told the Furious Five some of the basics of Po's childhood that you can guess it wasn't easy. Second: The Dragon Style is really a lost style, all the Masters of the High Council and at some point Tigress and Tai Lung know about it but no one knows the complete sequence or how it really works. The few scrolls that they do have are only in possession of the Masters Council and they are the only ones who know of the existance of this particular style and how powerful it really is. The complete information was hidden away by the first Dragon Warrior, where? well, soon you'll find that out.

I think that's all, if you have questions, critics, suggestions or any other comment, as long as you are nice enough, they are very welcome.

Thanks for reading!


	6. Attack on the Valley of Peace!

**AN: **Okay, here it's the new chapter. The action is happeing really fast in this one and soon enough we would find out what exactly happen a 'thousand years ago' with the first Dragon Warrior. I really hope all of you like this chapter. Since I have to go away this weekend I just wanna published this chapter and the one for my other KFP story. Hope you enjoy!

Thanks for reading, but enough talk, let's read!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

**Attack**** on the Valley of Peace! **

**The search for the Legendary Dragon Warrior**

It is said that the darkest hour of the night comes just before dawn, it's a moment in which nothing can't be seen clearly and desperation along with hopelessness drown people's hearts.

This was such an hour.

The Valley of Peace was in complete calmness, there wasn't a single soul out there and all lights in the Valley were off. There was dead silence all along the Valley and not even the wind bother to blow; up in the Palace inside the Hall of Warriors Master Oogway lowered himself from his staff.

The dream was still fresh in his mind and it sent a chill of dread down his body. Turning around, the old turtle glared at the Moon Pool and the Thousand Scrolls of Kung Fu.

"We always wish we have enough time." He said before a deafening explosion was heard down in the village.

* * *

><p><em>The light coming from the sun <em>_was bright and almost blinding. Suddenly a big shadow called his attention making him turn his head up to the sky._

_There above him __was a dragon with golden and red scales, two bright green eyes and a majestic form. The dragon roared into the sky while making spiral movements and flying freely, almost playfully above his head._

_Watching him fly so freely brought t__o his heart peace and happiness, it gave him hope._

_However, the feeling didn't last too long._

_Without any warning the sky __darkened under a sinister shadow, the environment that had been warm and inviting transformed into one of coldness and hopeless._

_The dragon stopped his fly and turned his head to the nine shadows above his own head.__ Nine shadows resembling tails swapping away furiously to one side and the other before launching themselves to the dragon._

_There wasn't enough__ time to react and the young, giant dragon couldn't evade the attack of the nine, crimson tails slashing at him._

_Each one of the tails felt like a thousand sharp swords piercing the irony skin of the dragon.__ The young dragon could only roar and moan in pain as he was attacked constantly. _

_He was watching from the safety of __the ground as the Dragon was continually attacked. Suddenly the dragon's head turned and his eyes opened wide to look directly into his._

_Master Shifu took a deep breath as he recognized those eyes.__ "It is time."_

_Said a deep and soft voice coming from the dragon__. Master Shifu took a step forward but the dragon shook his head._

"_It is time. __You have to found him" said the dragon while the nine tails started dragging him up in the sky. "You have to found me!"_

_The last thing Master Shifu saw before those green eyes disappeared were a pair of yellowish, malicious ones looking back at him._

Master Shifu woke up startled as the sound of a loud explosion reached his ears. The dream was still fresh in his mind when he heard Po beside him.

* * *

><p>Po was breathing really hard and agitated.<p>

He had his eyes wide open focused on some point in the dark sky above his head. He had been dreaming about a red figure, someone he couldn't place but that deep down he knew pretty well. Po turned his head to the side and watched as Master Shifu flinched in his sleep.

Ever since Master Shifu had found him in the forest it was evident to Po something had changed the Kung Fu Masters perception of the panda. It was a little disconcerting to be honest. Po was completely lost as to why the change towards him. But every time Po tried to approach the subject the red panda would wave away his questions and continue with the lecture.

Finally, last night Master Shifu had promised to explain everything, to tell Po the reason why Master Oogway had extended an invitation to join the Palace, why Shifu had decided to take seriously Po's training.

And while Po was more than ready to hear some explanations about Shifu's weird behavior, The Giant Panda was anxious about having to go back and there were several reasons why he felt that way. The first and most important one, the one he hadn't stopped thinking about or even dreaming about was the strange but very pleasant kiss he shared with Master Tigress.

It had been engraved on his mind since that moment and the panda didn't know how to approach that subject with the Kung Fu Master. It would be pretty dangerous and stupid but Po couldn't let it go. Maybe he should ask…

Po sat startled along with Master Shifu as the sound of a big explosion reached their ears.

"What…what was that?" asked Po shakily standing up and following Master Shifu who started moving making his way to the Valley. Now that they were moving forward they could make out sounds of cries for help and the smell of smoke and sound of more explosions reached their ears.

"Master Shifu, wait. What's …what's…?"

"I don't know but you better move it Panda." Said Master Shifu before disappearing between the trees.

* * *

><p>The yellowish light from the flames illuminated Tai Lung's creepy smile. He was enjoying the smell of burning wood, the screams of terror coming from the villagers…but what he was enjoying the most was the look of pure terror in all the faces as he and the rest of the army entered the city.<p>

Tai Lung turned his head and there in front of him were the stairs that would take him to his destiny. With a half smirk in place he moved in all four up to the Palace.

Master Shifu moved at great speed making sure Po was always near his eyesight, never losing him while he fought against some of these…these bandits that they came across with.

Whatever had happened, whoever these things were and whoever was behind it…_he_ knew it. The dragon of his dreams knew it. Looking at the giant panda following him with certain effort Shifu understood what he had to do. He had to go to the Jade Palace and make sure Po was safe.

"Mas…master…" tried to scream out a pretty tired Po. However, he suddenly stopped when he spotted the village and his eyes saw with horror what was happening.

All around him was a complete war zone. The bandits didn't have any qualms over who they hurt. Children and adults alike ran around screaming in terror, some of their places had been destroyed and Po tried to not look directly to some of the bloodied bodies on the ground. His mind was working furiously to understand how such cruelty was possible.

"Po, let's go! We need to go to the palace!" screamed out Master Shifu but Po's eyes were turned to the disaster in front of him.

But Po wasn't listening, something deep inside him woke up and with a speed Master Shifu didn't know the panda possess he took off in the direction of his father's noddle's shop.

"Po! Wait!"

Master Shifu was about to go after him, he couldn't let Po out of his sight! If what Master Oogway said was true Po was the legendary Dragon Warrior. But the moment Shifu went to run towards Po the same deep and soft voice talked inside his head.

_Don't! __Do what you have to do!_

There was just a second of hesitation from Shifu's part before the old master turned and went directly to the Jade Palace. During his race he watched and helped wherever he could. Master Shifu was so focused on his main goal that he never noticed the creatures the rest of the still learning Kung Fu apprentices or some of the minor Masters were fighting against wouldn't stop attacking even after the wounds seem pretty deadly.

Once Master Shifu reached the Palace he stopped dead on his tracks an expression of horror evident in his face as he watched the war developing on the Palace. The main door had been completely destroyed and there were some wolves, gorillas and other creatures Master Shifu couldn't identify pretty well. All of them were fighting with some of the younger Masters and students.

Master Shifu spotted on different sides his students. Crane, Monkey, Mantis and Viper were giving their best directing the attacks trying to moved forward and go down the village to help. But the forces concentrate on the palace were numerous and they were gaining ground.

With some desperation creeping up his hear Master Shifu looked for Master Tigress. Moving forward and directing some of the students to the main doors the red panda kept on looking.

"Master!" Crane screamed out while flying to his side. The young Master had some blood on his feathers, his hat had been ripped apart and he had a swollen eye.

"Crane! Are you okay?" Crane nodded his head and Master Shifu continued, "I need you to reunite the Five and met with Master Tigress down in the village."

"Master?" asked Crane confused at being given such an order.

"There is not time, Crane. Look for Tigress and the Panda. Then," here Master Shifu trailed off, taking a deep breath and gulping lightly. The red Panda turned his eyes to Crane and with determination squeezed Crane's wing.

"Then, leave."

Not staying to give more explanations Master Shifu left behind a dumbstruck Crane.

* * *

><p>Master Tigress didn't know who these guys were or what they were doing here. The only thing she knew they were numerous, they were strong and they knew just the perfect time to attack. She kept on fighting but every time she put some of them down they would stand up again. It didn't matter how bad the wound was and this was seriously creeping her out.<p>

She had been sleeping, the only night in which sleep will come quickly and not dreams would perturb her. Her mind had finally buried deep inside her the kiss she had shared with the panda and those stupid things she did and said that day. When suddenly she was woken up by the explosion and these bandits appeared out of nowhere.

Just like the first time the air around her didn't smell of anything, nevertheless every time she got closer to some of them the smell of dead was unmistakably. Tigress lifted her head looking with her eyes the rest of the Five, Master Oogway or some sign of Master Shifu and even the panda.

But so far it seemed she was alone.

Or so she thought.

Tigress knew something was terribly wrong when her attackers stopped what they were doing and started moving backwards. Whatever sounds she had been hearing coming from the different fights outside in the yard had been silenced suddenly.

"Well, well, well…look at what my faithful servants had found." Tigress growled menacing ignoring the chill of fear running down her spine. The voice was cold, hard and low, it was a voice that didn't need to be raise to make itself listened.

Suddenly the atmosphere inside the training hall changed and Tigress felt cold. It was like nothing she had felt before; her whole body tensed up it almost hurt. She narrowed her eyes looking from one spot to the other trying to locate the invisible enemy.

"What a beautiful and wild cat had they found" This time Tigress growled was more loudly, expressing her dislike at those words. The voice merely chuckled moving closer.

"How sad…this cat can only growl…"

"Shut up and show your face!" Exclaimed Tigress with anger, but her words only made her invisible attacker snickered.

"What a spirit! That's what I'm talking about…" Tigress couldn't move, couldn't breath…she was frozen in place with her eyes wide open the moment she felt, whoever he was, behind her.

_H-how…how did he get there without me noticing?_

"Hn, I came for the dragon…and got the tiger instead." The voice sound just beside her ear. It was colder and devoid of any traces of life in it.

"Who…" Tigress cleared her throat hating the fear she was feeling. "Who the hell are you?"

"I am Hell." Said the voice and Tigress felt and hear, more than saw, the metallic sound of the surface of the sword being unsheathed and direct towards her. She was petrified; something made it impossible for her to move. She knew she was going to die under the hands of an unknown enemy.

Tigress didn't close her eyes; she refused to die with her eyes close afraid of death. Instead she remained there, waiting for the sword piercing her flesh.

"You have become quite the treacherous warrior, Jing." Tigress eyes opened really wide as she saw Master Oogway beside her and the mysterious attacker hitting the hard surface of one of the columns behind her.

"Master!" she replied relief turning around to see a red fox standing up. His golden eyes were gleaming with malice while his mouth quirked upwards showing up his white fangs in an amused smirk.

"Oogway, always the savior, aren't you?" The fox cleaned himself while taking the katana in his hand. "You should have left me kill her now. It was going to be painless."

Master Oogway scowled and stopped Tigress with his hand. He turned to look at the female with an expression Tigress had never seen in the kind and almost goofy turtle.

"Leave. Get out of here now, Tigress."

"You think," Tigress gasped as the fox placed himself beside her in the blink of an eye. "I'm going to let her leave?"

Oogway throw Tigress aside and meet the katana with his staff, both of them clashed at the same time as the closed fists met each other's chest.

"You think, Jing, you're ready to face me?" said Oogway looking directly to the fox. "You think, I'm going to let you win?"

Jing snickered swapping away his tails, "No, of course not. Otherwise, killing you wouldn't be so fun."

"Tigress, go!" said Master Oogway before engaging himself in a fierce fight against Jing.

Tigress watched with some morbid fascination the fight; she couldn't even follow them with her eyes. They were on a whole new level and for Tigress this was the first time she watched the old turtle fight. A loud bang coming from outside woke her from her contemplation and with a last glance she left.

Tigress was running down the hall and found herself in front of her Master. Master Shifu felt relief at seeing his student, his daughter, sound and safe.

"Master…"

Tigress started but Master Shifu stopped her, he grabbed her by her hand and started dragging her away. "There is not time, we have to move quickly."

"But Master…" started Tigress again, she needed to tell her Master that Oogway was in danger. However, Master Shifu wouldn't hear anything; he turned around and looked at Tigress in the eye.

"There is not time, Tigress." He said and for the first time ever Tigress saw the father in him. She saw that, in fact, there was no time. "Come, quick."

While the rest of the Valley was engaged in an all-out war the Hall of Warriors was still untouched. The silence was quite comforting and the screams and battle sounds from outside were like far away echoes. Master Shifu moved forward to the Thousand Scrolls of Kung Fu shelves. He put a rucksack from his robes moving faster while recollecting a couple of scrolls in it.

"Master, what are you doing? Shouldn't we …" started Tigress but she went silent the moment Master Shifu opened a secret hole she knew nothing about.

"There is no time. We are under attack and something tells me these are the same that kill Master Eagle and Master Raccoon a few days ago." Tigress eyes opened wide, she went to tell Master Shifu that Oogway was fighting with someone when the sound of the door being hit interrupted her.

"Tigress, please." Said Master Shifu putting a golden and green scroll out of the secret compartment. Tigress eyes opened wide as she recognized it. She had never seen it but had read and heard enough stories to know how the Dragon Scroll looked.

"You must…" Shifu's words were interrupted by a loud explosion and another loud bang on the door.

"Tigress," Shifu looked over at the female tiger and smiled sadly at her. He passed her the rucksack along with the scroll. "Take them with you, find the rest of the Five…and finally, find the Dragon Warrior."

Tigress took what Master Shifu was passing her; she looked at her Master and refused to let the tears in her eyes fall. "Master, come with us, Master Oogway is in danger we can…"

"No, please Tigress you have to do this." Shifu grabbed Tigress hand in his and squeezed it lightly. "Whatever happens, you must find the Dragon Warrior…you're the only one I trust with this."

Swallowing her tears Tigress nodded she turned around ready to leave but Master Shifu stopped her. He had a frown on his face and with an almost imperceptible nod of his head he pointed to the window beside him. Tigress also frowned she looked at the door and then at the window before nodding.

"Tigress," The master turned around and Shifu gave her one last smiled. "Only the Dragon Warrior is capable of reading the scroll. You will find him that way."

With a short nod Tigress finally left. Shifu let out the air he had been holding and turned to the door, separating his legs and putting his hands in a fighting position.

"You can come out of your hiding place, Tai Lung."

Tai Lung moved from behind the first column wearing a smirk. He started clapping walking slowly towards his old master. "Impressive, how long have you known I was there, Master?"

"Since the very beginning." Said Shifu never losing from his sight the snow leopard. "You were never good at hide-and-seek. And don't call me that. I am not longer your Master."

"Oh, that's right…you reject me," said Tai Lung his eyes changing between red and yellow. Shifu watched this with narrowed eyes wondering what had happened to Tai Lung all these years since he left the Jade Palace.

"I didn't reject you, Tai Lung." Said Shifu tensing up the moment Tai Lung put his claws out.

"Yes, you did." Said Tai Lung through gritted teeth. "But don't worry, I have found a real Master…someone who is going to give me what is rightfully mine!"

Shifu closed his eyes the moment Tai Lung's claw made contact with his chest. The red panda's last thoughts were to Tigress, to Crane, Viper, Monkey, Mantis and finally to Po.

* * *

><p>"Dad! Dad!" Po was looking for his dad with desperation attached to his face. The noddle's shop had been totally destroyed and there was some blood on the walls but not traces of his dad.<p>

Moving inside Po continued calling for Mr Ping without any success. A sound coming from the left room called his attention and the panda moved towards it. He yelped in surprised as a big shadow jumped on him.

Out of instinct, Po hit the shadow launching a combo of hits as the shadow tried to defend itself.

"Who are you? Where is my dad?" asked Po who kicked the shadow in the stomach sending him flying towards his own room. There with the window open and a little light coming from the fires Po saw a wolf.

"No! No! Wait!" said the wolf waving his hands frantically before Po could hit him again. The panda had a fierce expression and was glaring intently at him.

"Who are you? Where is my dad?" asked Po.

"You…your dad is okay." Said the wolf and Po moved menacingly towards him. "I swear, he and other villagers left the town seconds before the first explosion."

This caught Po's attention, he narrowed his eyes grabbing the wolf by his clothes and lifting him in the air. "How do I know you're not lying? That you're not one of them?"

The wolf gulped and shrugged, "you don't but I assure you, Mr Ping is okay along with some others."

"Then take me with him!" Demanded Po but the wolf shook his head.

"I can't."

"Why not?" Said Po desperate.

"Isn't it obvious?" Replied the wolf perplexed. "They are looking for something, and my best bet is they are looking for you big guy."

Po opened his mouth to protest when he was thrown to the floor by a shadow. Looking up he saw a pair of red, dead eyes looking at him before this shadow lift his arm and let it fall ready to hit Po in the head. The panda opened his eyes in shock but before the fist could collide with his head the creatures own head went flying away.

"AAAHAHHHH, what the hell man? What…What…Oh, you…you kill him." Said Po standing up staggering backwards with a look of pure terror.

The wolf merely snorted watching the panda's reaction, "whatever that is, I can assure you it isn't alive. I mean, before I took his head off. Now, let's go, big guy, this is getting ugly."

"Po."

"Uh?" Po looked at the wolf moving to one side trying not to touch the head of the dead bandit.

"My name is Po." The wolf snorted once again smiling lightly.

"I'm Chen Po."

"Nice to me…whoa" Po and Chen Po froze in place the moment they reached the first floor. The both of them looked over the five creatures standing in line waiting for them.

All of them had some swords or scimitars with them, all with red, dead eyes. The wolf and panda looked at each other before turning their faces to the newcomers.

"I have to warn you, I'm not a fighter." Said Po. "Actually, I was learning Kung Fu but for some reason, or several reasons, the training wasn't that good."

"You gotta be kidding me." Said Chen Po rolling his eyes. "You know how to run at least?"

"Oh, yes, I can do that." The wolf nodded his head, shrugging.

"Then, let's run."

* * *

><p>"Crane!" Viper hit another one in the head leaving him unconscious before slid forward to help Mantis with another one. The four of them were together and just like Master Shifu had told them they left the Jade Palace as soon as they could.<p>

Outside the world was sunk in confusion and much of the things that were happening didn't make any sense.

Viper watched as Tigress joined them and a wave of relief washed over her. Finally, the Five of them were together. Her friends were with her.

"Crane! We need to leave." Said Tigress much to the astonishment of the others. "Look for an opening!"

"I already did." Said Crane who joined Tigress and Viper. He was frowning a little bit while eying Tigress. "To the left, down the road that leads to the Frozen Mountains."

"Damn, well if it's the only way." Said Tigress ready to take off.

"Wait, we can't leave!" said Crane looking back at the village.

"I know, I know…but…we have to. We have to retreat for now." Said Tigress closing her paw tightly around the rucksack.

"No, well, yes I mean...Po!"

"What?" Not only Tigress but the rest of the Five exclaimed.

"Po, Master Shifu told me he was still in the village. We have to go for him."

Viper eyed at Tigress whose eyes were showing the conflict inside her, without any more words shared between them the Furious Five made their way to Po's place.

* * *

><p>It seems as if destiny really likes this kind of meetings.<p>

As Po was rushing outside the noddle's shop Tigress was rushing in, both of them colliding against the other and falling one on top of the other.

Po looked down at Tigress who had a surprised yet annoyed expression. She was looking at Po, growling loudly while the poor Panda was blushing furiously his eyes moving to her lips and then back to her eyes.

"What are you doing? This ain't the time to flirt and go around kissing girls!" said the wolf behind him. Po stood up rather quickly flustered while Tigress clenched her paws standing up as well.

Viper glanced at Po and then at Tigress with a look of realization on her face. Crane however had paled considerably and was waving at the others.

"Um, guys, we better go. Now!"

Crane didn't need to say it twice as soon as the others saw the group of bandits running towards them; they took off running in the other direction. With Po following with some difficulty, the group wouldn't stop running until the sun had already started warming up China and the news of the attack reached Master Thundering Rhino.

* * *

><p>Jing was passing back and forth, annoyed and beyond furious. His eyes would dart once in a while to the reason behind his mood. Master Oogway was sitting crossed leg with his eyes closed, surrounding him and protecting him from any attack from the outside was a big blue-ish bubble.<p>

Tai Lung watched with some curiosity as Jing growled loudly and throw another piece of wood to the bubble. The wood was burnt almost immediately.

"YOU BASTARD!" he finally screamed out. Oogway, however, remained impassive. "You bloody bastard! You knew this technique! That's why you trick me!"

Jing turned to his left, moving his head as a signal for Tai Lung. The snow leopard bow lightly and brought the new prisoner. Tied with numerous chains and bleeding profusely from his mouth, Master Shifu was thrown in front Jing and the bubble.

Jing watched the red panda with disgust; he kicked him making Master Shifu moaned.

"See this Oogway? This is your student." Said Jing. "The one you and the rest of the pathetic council choose to replace me. Pathetic."

There was a long silence in which Jing lowered his head; his eyes seemed focused on Shifu who was flickering between conscious and unconscious. Jing kneeled in front of Shifu and wipe away some of the blood on his face.

"You may think this was a victory for you, Oogway. But in reality I won." Said Jing turning to face the turtle. "Sooner or later you will have to come out of there. The Valley of Peace has fallen and it is a matter of time for the rest of China to kneel in front of me."

Jing put Eagle's fans out playing with them, his eyes gleamed dangerously. "How are things down in the village?"

"We captured at least a hundred people. The rest are either dead or missing." Said Tai Lung. Jing tensed up hearing the disturbing news that half the population had disappeared without anyone noticing was really disturbing.

Was it possible that the panda had something to do with it? No, impossible. He was a complete idiot and totally clueless of his abilities. The panda wasn't smart enough to do something like that. Then, who? Oogway?

Jing turned his eyes to Oogway, biting his lip with his fangs. No, Oogway was busy trying to control the situation in the Palace.

"y-you…yo-you will no…no win." Jing turned, tilting his head to watch Shifu closely. The Master was trying to force his words out, Tai Lung approached him with the intention to hit him but a gesture from Jing stopped him.

"Don't hurt him. I need him alive." Jing kneeled beside Shifu snickering at his surprised expression. "Oh, yes, I need you. You are too weak to try and take your abilities from you. But you will serve some purpose, one way or another."

Jing smirked before caressing Shifu's face. The red panda flinched as he tried to prevent those hands touch him.

"Yes, now that the Valley of Peace and the Jade Palace has fallen is a matter of time. Soon the rest of the masters will perish or join my cause." Jing started snickering and then he laugh loudly. "You think you won, Oogway? That by saving her life and the life of your so-called Dragon Warrior you won?"

Jing's smirk grew into a nasty grimace. He pulled out something from under his robe and Shifu's eyes narrowed in confusion. "You have to think again, Oogway. Because you're not the only one who remembers, you're not the only one with a key leading to the resting place of the Secrets of the Dragon."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>This was really surprising, but next chapter you will see a pretty nice and actually fluffy interaction between Po and Tigress. Hope you enjoy it. Don't forget to review!

This is beta-ed yet, but as soon as I can I will upload the edited version.


	7. The taste of defeat

**AN: **New chapter, just a prelude, a filler if you will before the next part. Of course, this is just as important as the other chapters, just a little slower.

Read, enjoy and don't forget to review!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

**The taste of defeat**

Legends said the Frozen Mountains were the home of spirits that brought with them the coldness of death. Even in the hottest summer, the mountains would be under the average temperatures. Many travelers or different adventurers had perished or simple disappear inside them. Some of the villagers living at the shadow of the mountains said it was because of the spirits confounding the travelers, but some of the most experiment people or the ancient Masters knew the danger lay in the low temperatures, the different gullies and small paths and even in the way the Frozen Mountains were shape. Once you were inside them it was pretty easy to get lost due to the different unmarked roads, the bifurcations to numerous paths and even the caves and other dangers the few who survived didn't dare to speak of.

The sun could be barely see behind the dark clouds above their heads, they had stopped running at some point and Po had been the first one to fall to the floor, breathing hard, holding his right side and trying to focus on some point as to not lose consciousness. Beside him the wolf, Chen Po, was about the same looking at the Furious Five nervously, unsure of what these Kung Fu Masters may think about his presence.

Once they stopped the weight of the recent events finally registered their minds. The faces of each one of them reflect the mixed feelings inside them. There was sorrow but also anger, powerlessness along with hopelessness. They had just not lost their home but also their Masters. For Po, even though the wolf told him his dad was okay, was still unsure of Mr Ping's fate.

Tigress returned from her little exploration to one of the bifurcations leading to a narrow path with a pretty nasty fall. She seemed strange, her face didn't reveal much of anything but there was sweat on her fur and her right side was trembling noticeably by now.

"Tigress, are you okay?" It was Viper the first one to ask and the first one to notice there was something wrong with Tigress.

"Yes, we should get going." Said Tigress who took a step forward wincing in pain. Her claw went to her right side almost immediately making Viper narrowed her eyes and slid closer.

"Tigress…" Started the female snake but Tigress shoot her a determined glare.

"I'm okay. We should get going." Po sat up looking over at Tigress while Chen Po frowned smelling the air, the wolf directed a questioning glance towards Tigress who growled menacing at him.

Viper opened her mouth to protest but Tigress just lifted her arm, "No. We need to move as far away from the Valley of Peace as we can. They won't dare to follow us with the night so close."

"Let it go." Mumbled Crane beside Viper, he was tired but his eyes were also following Tigress.

"Yeah, don't worry. We're all here, we watch over her." Continued Mantis who positioned himself above Monkey's shoulder. With some hesitation on her face Viper nodded.

Behind their backs Chen Po had brought Po closer to him, looking to Tigress then back at Po. "I smell blood."

Po blinked looking at himself before shooting a perplexed look to Chen Po, "It's not me."

Chen Po rolled his eyes, "of course not! Master Tigress, I think she is hurt."

Po turned his face to see the Furious Five ahead of them; Tigress was facing ahead of her presenting her back to Po. The panda could notice the rucksack covering some part of her back and how she seemed to favor her left side.

"Look, it seems we're like a heavy weight on them." Said the wolf lowly, Po kept his eyes focused on the Masters but was paying attention to Chen Po. "If I could I would leave, but now I don't even know where the heck I am. The best we can do is followed them until we reach the exit of this curse place."

The wolf poked Po on his stomach making the panda turned around to face him. "But if she is the one leading us, I'll watch her if I were you. She doesn't seem okay to me."

Po opened his mouth to answer when a pretty annoyed yell reached their ears. "If you two stop making us lose our time, we should continue!"

Chen Po and Po looked over a pretty annoyed Tigress and Po, for the first time, noticed what the wolf was talking about. She certainly looked tire; her eyes would sometimes close as if she was holding a deep breath. Or pain.

They set out once again following Tigress to the small road leading to the narrow and steep path. Po felt cold sweat on his hands as he placed himself behind Tigress taking one step at a time.

Giving a wrong step Po felt a heavy, empty feeling of dread filled his big stomach the moment his foot slid on the edge. Tigress paw was immediately on his chest holding him against the wall. All of them stopped breathing as they heard the small pieces of rocks and rubbles made the long fall.

Po gulped he let his eyes look to the side where Tigress was looking down at the abyss. The female tiger was holding her side with a look of pain before turning her amber eyes to Po.

"Be careful." She mumbled looking flustered the moment she noticed her paw was still pretty much attached to the panda's chest. "Let's continue."

They continued walking for what appeared to be like an hour but really were only twenty minutes. By then they had crossed to the other side of a mountain wall with a really small plain extending before their feet.

Tigress inspected the place, her head lifted to the sky as she tried to smell something in the air, any kind of indication they were being followed or that danger may lay in the plain. Sensing nothing she turned to the group, all of them were sitting on the ground, hugging themselves while looking miserable. All but Po the panda, to her surprise, was beside her, he was looking at her then back at the others.

"What?" Po looked aside startled and slightly embarrassed at being caught staring at the Kung Fu Master.

"I just…thanks…you know? About the…" Po trailed off leaning forward with his arms stretched out as Tigress appeared to be ready to faint. "Master Tigress!"

Instead of letting him help her, Tigress slapped away Po's arms and tried to straighten up. Viper was already slithering to meet her friend with a worried glance.

"Tigress, are you okay?"

The female tiger growled annoyed with all the questioning, "Yes! I'm fi...I…"

Tigress didn't have the chance to finish the sentence as darkness fell upon her and she knew no more.

"Tigress!" The others rushed to her side but it was Po the one who reacted quickly enough to stop Tigress from crashing against the ground. Viper, Mantis, Crane and Monkey hurried to Tigress side while Po laid her on the ground, taking the rucksack from her and turning her around lightly.

There was blood all over her back and what seemed to be a deep cut.

"Stupid, always doing the things on her own."

Even after Viper said those words it was evident she was pretty worried. She looked at her friends before turning to Tigress. There was some hesitation in all of their faces so it was Chen Po the one who decided to put some order.

"We will have to rest here for the night." Said the wolf surprising the Five and Po. "We could hide away in one of the openings in the mountain and try to wait for the wound to be clean and for Master Tigress to wake up."

"That's a good idea; I don't think we should keep going with an unconscious Tigress." Said Mantis.

"The first thing we need to do is take care of this wound." Said Po moving his hand under Tigress clothes only to be slap away by Viper. The panda yelped in pain taking his wound hand to his mouth.

"What was that for?" Viper glared at him.

"What were you trying to do?" Po blinked confused before answering.

"Well, I can't clean her wound without taking her clothes…" Po trailed off looking embarrassed as realization hit him at once. Viper nodded her head while Monkey and Mantis merely chuckled.

"Exactly. Let me take care of that." Said Viper smiling sweetly at Po. For some reason such a smile only made Po shivered in fear. "Help me lift her up and place her under that small tree. Mantis, Monkey there must be some stream of water."

"We're on it."

"What about me?" asked Chen Po, Crane frowned at him looking him up and down.

"Who are you again?" Asked Crane finally asking the question all of them were meant to ask the first time they noticed the wolf following them.

* * *

><p>Lord Shen entered the Main Hall of the Song Palace but stopped as soon as he did so. He moved his red eyes to the Soothsayer, Master Ox, Croc and finally to his Master. Raising an eyebrow the peacock walked inside the room feeling a chill of dread running down his spine.<p>

"Who died?" He asked half curious half uncaring. To Shen whatever was out there threatening the Masters was not a real threat. It was just another fool with dreams of power.

However, Shen's commentary wasn't received with the usual reproving glares; Master Thundering Rhino took his hand to his face, massaging his temple.

"Jing Wei has taken over the Jade Palace and the Valley of Peace." Said Master Rhino with his eyes lowered to the floor. "Three other villages and four Kung Fu temples had fallen under his power as well."

"It seems as if our hidden enemy has decided to come out to the light." Continued Master Croc.

Shen tilted his head to the side understanding almost immediately the gravity of the situation. The Jade Palace was the home of one of the greatest Kung Fu Master and the one who created the arts. Master Oogway, but he wasn't alone, as far as Shen knew the old (crazy and kind of annoying) turtle had a disciple and a group of heroes.

Grand Master Shifu and the Furious Five.

If there was someone strong enough to stop Master Oogway then…Shen turned his eyes to Master Rhino and then to the Soothsayer who was giving him a strange look.

"So, what are we supposed to do?" Asked Shen surprising the others, he snorted annoyed. "Well? Since the Turtle Master fell I guess you are the next in command in that Council of yours, are you not Master Rhino?"

Master Rhino allowed himself a pretty amused smile as he neared Shen, "If I didn't know better, I would say you care and you're ready to help, Lord Shen."

"Hn, please, all of you have such pathetic faces," Said Shen turning his face to the side, a sign Rhino and the Soothsayer had come to associated with Shen's feelings of embarrassment. "Someone has to do something useful."

Master Ox scowled at Shen's words but couldn't help but agree. "Lord Shen is right, Master."

"Yes, which is kind of surprising, if you ask me." Shen shoot a glare at Master Croc who merely smirked at him.

"Like I said, someone has to do something useful."

"Okay, kids, that's enough." The Soothsayer intervened before Ox or Croc could open their mouths. "Master Rhino, what do you think?"

Rhino tighten his hold on the letter he just received; he knew the path ahead wouldn't be easy. A lot of things had already gone wrong and what he needed to do first was to reunite the few members of the Council. They needed to rescue Shifu and Oogway, but most importantly, they needed to obtain the Dragon Scroll and find the Dragon Warrior before Jing.

Rhino directed his dark eyes to Shen with a thoughtful expression," My Lord, a few days ago you send Chen Po on some king of secret mission. Am I right?"

Shen opened his eyes shocked; he opened and closed his mouth before crossing his arms in front of his chest. With a defiant look in his eyes he asked, "Why do you ask?"

"Because I will need you to do something for me." Said Rhino smiling wryly at the now anxious peacock.

"Can I say 'no'?" The Soothsayer made sure her wooden cane hit Shen just above his knee. The peacock yelped in surprised and pain turning a pretty angry glare to the Soothsayer. "What was that for?"

"Master Rhino is asking a favor of you, Lord Shen." Said the Soothsayer. "Are you telling me you really aren't one bit curious as to what kind of favor or what kind of reward you will obtain at the end?"

For a pretty long time the Soothsayer and Lord Shen looked into each other's eyes, defiance and a tinged of curiosity in Shen's eyes. With a defeated sigh Shen turned to his Master.

"Very well, what do you need?"

* * *

><p>Tigress woke up hearing the merciless wind and snowstorm. She could feel the coldness of the atmosphere but also the warm sensation coming from the fire beside her. Trying to not make any noise she turned her head to the left, above the flames she could see her friends. All of them asleep, Viper was cuddling to Crane who had a wing above her, Mantis was on top of Monkey's stomach while the primate was on his back both hands above his head, his mouth open and some saliva falling from one side.<p>

As she turned her head to the right her body tensed up making her winced in pain. Beside her was the wolf that had been following since they left the village. He was asleep as well, although, Tigress could only see the patch on his eye. Letting her eyes wandered further down she spotted the black back of the panda. He was, apparently, in front of what looked like and improvised door made of rocks and some wood.

Tigress let out the air she didn't know she was holding, her eyes never leaving the form of the panda. Her body felt heavy and sore and she knew a bad movement from her part would make her voiced her pain. Noticing she was still staring at the panda; Tigress turned her head and closed her eyes thinking about what had happened.

Her mind, however, didn't want to reminisce about the events in the Jade Palace but rather their little incursion to the Frozen Mountains. After her moment of weakness it seemed as if the group had decided to rest in some kind of cave. They were smart enough to start a fire and to protect the entrance. That much was evident, suddenly a memory of a rucksack invaded her mind and Tigress gasped opening her eyes.

"Wow…eh, hey…" In her moment of realization, Tigress had just open her eyes and sat up only to find herself face to face to Po.

The panda was looking embarrassed, his jade eyes pretty much looking into her amber ones while his hot breath was making her shiver all over. "M-Master Tigress…"

Tigress was about to protest, to say something to erase the sense of embarrassment she was feeling when a sharp pain coming from her wound made her wince. Po frowned putting a hand on her shoulder and, with incredible surprising strength, put her down to the ground.

"You shouldn't try anything harsh." Said Po with a soft whisper directing his eyes to the still sleeping group. "You were out all afternoon and, even though, Master Viper seemed to stop the bleeding it did take her some time."

Blinking a little surprised Tigress tried to sit up again but Po hold her down rather firmly. This time she sent an annoyed glare to Po who didn't even notice it.

"You can't tell me what to do, Panda." She whispered just a little bit loudly than Po. "I need to look for something."

Po realized what she was talking about and turning around he bent over and pick up something from the ground. "You were looking for this?"

This time Po allowed Tigress to sit up giving the rucksack to the female tiger who watched inside it letting out a sigh of relief. Closing the bag Tigress kept her head down, knitting her brows together as she looked for the words to speak up again.

"Yes, this was it." Po smiled softly making his way towards Tigress and helping her down again. Focusing her eyes on the fire Tigress spoke again, "Thank you."

Po opened his eyes wide in shock. This was, officially, the first time Master Tigress was nice to him. Taking the small cloth he had been preparing he shrugged.

"It's nothing. Actually, it was Master Viper the one who remembered it." Po sat beside Tigress both of them felt the tension surrounding them, the sound of the outside storm was filling in the silence, the light coming from the fire was enough to let them seen the other.

"You really scare us." Commented Po without noticing Tigress expression. "When I saw all the blood…"

Po shivered lowering his gaze; Tigress tilted her head and felt with her paw the wound Viper had taken care of. The Kung Fu Master frowned trying to remember how she got the wound. It had been stupid of her to think she could continue when she was feeling this bad. She almost put in the danger her friends and the panda, the scroll her Master had given to her before leaving.

Looking at the cloth he directed his eyes back to Tigress who was deep in thought.

"This…you…" Po trailed off frowning; Tigress from her part turned her head to watch Po with curiosity. "I think you have a fever. I was about to put this on your forehead."

Tigress looked at the material noticing it was a rip from Po's own pants. "I don't feel warm. But I guess…it can't hurt to be cautious."

"Right, then let me…"

But even as he said it Po didn't try to put the cloth on Tigress forehead and the Kung Fu Master followed with the same curiosity and apprehension Po's actions.

"Well, are you gonna do it or do I have to do it myself?"

Smiling sheepishly Po put the cloth on Tigress forehead letting his fingers brush lightly on her fur. The Kung Fu Master shivered under the cold feeling of the material on her forehead.

"Eh, sorry I just…gonna go back over the entrance. I'm supposed to be watching."

With one last glance Po turned around and went back to his former position. Being alone, with her eyes watching the roof of the cave, her heart beating faster and her cheeks feeling warm, Tigress tried to closed her eyes and go back to sleep.

But as soon as she closed them and started relaxing the memories of what she had seen back at the Valley of Peace were filling her mind. The images of blood, suffering and destruction made her felt the pain she had been trying to bury since Master Shifu sent her away.

In a way Tigress felt as if she had failed. She couldn't do what she had been training for since she was a cub. She wasn't strong enough to protect the Valley of Peace, to help Master Oogway and Master Shifu. And now, she had been weak to even take her friends and the Dragon Scroll to a more secure place.

She had failed.

Opening her eyes, Tigress sat up wincing in pain the moment she stood up. Po turned around opening his mouth to protest only to be stopped by Tigress stare.

"I slept enough." She mumbled standing beside Po. "Maybe you should go to sleep."

Po didn't move he just looked at Tigress with a deep and blank expression making Tigress scowled and fidgeted annoyed.

"It wasn't your fault." Tigress gulped narrowing her eyes at the panda that had dared to even say those words to her.

"What?" Po wiggled his hands, with a looked of determination he looked back at Tigress.

"I…You have…this look on your face." Said Po but as he was saying this he wondered how he knew the look on her face was familiar. How he knew the look on her face was one of guilty. "It looks as if you're blaming for what happen."

There was a long silence after Po's words where Master Tigress seemed unable to answer back. The female tiger just couldn't believe what this panda had said to her. Her eyes couldn't be more narrowed; they had a twinkle of anger in them.

Clenching her paws she took a step forward leaning in until her face was just merely inches apart from Po's face.

"How dared you?" she gritted out making Po gulped in fear. "How dared you say that to me? You don't know me, Panda. You don't know who I am and what am I capable of. You don't have any right to say this to me."

Without thinking too much Tigress gave another step closer to Po, "What do you know anyway? You just got lucky Master Oogway took pity on you. You're not even fit to be inside the Jade Palace, to be training with Master Shifu, to be training with me!"

By now both tiger and panda were breathing in synch, their eyes seemed to be unable to look aside. And, even though Tigress was saying all those things, in her heart and mind she didn't mean any of those words. Truth be told, she was scare, and the panda had been smart enough to point out her feelings.

"My…my dad. I don't know where he is. If I had been there maybe I could have gone with him or at least make sure he was okay." Said Po surprising Tigress. "Next time, Master Tigress, make sure, as in really, really sure, others don't feel the same as you."

Tigress went to answer back but a movement behind them and the sound of bodies moving startled them.

"Tigress?" Viper voiced was still groggy and filled with sleep. The snake stretched out before looking at Tigress with a relief smile. "You're awake! How are you feeling? Gee, you shouldn't be up! Po, did you let her stand up?"

Tigress found herself being scolded by Viper while said Master made her returned to her former position. The rest of the Five all went to Tigress, all of them were concerned about her well-being while Po let out a breath of relief. Lifting his head he found that Chen Po was looking at him with some amusement letting Po know the wolf had heard the whole conversation.

"No, I'm…" Tigress eyebrow was twitching as Viper kept on touching her to verify she wasn't hurt. Monkey and Crane were asking questions while Mantis seemed pretty interest in pinching Tigress all over her arm.

"Viper, that's not…" Once again Tigress was ignored as her friend started proving with her tail that Tigress wasn't hurting around her now open wound.

Po and Chen Po were looking at the group; there was a wary gleam in their eyes as they saw the changes Tigress expression was doing. Little by little it went from one of surprise to one of annoyance.

"Stop it! Mantis, if you poke me one last time I swear I'm gonna crush you." Everyone stood frozen as Tigress sat up holding onto her side. Mantis hid behind Monkey while Viper tried to say something but Tigress glare stopped her. "I'm okay."

There was a long silence after that, Po and Chen Po sense this was something intimate between the Masters due to the way they seemed to be evading each other's eyes. It was Viper, after all, the one who first broke the silence.

"There was so much blood." Her words were but a whisper and the cave was suddenly immersed in a hollow atmosphere. It was evident everyone in the cave was thinking about what they saw at the Valley.

"And then you just…faint." Finished Viper sighing softly.

Tigress grimaced as she remembered, the rest of the guys were looking at her with the same concern as Viper and the Kung Fu Master couldn't help but felt a warm sensation in her chest.

"I didn't know the wound was that bad." She replied back shrugging. "I…I'm sorry I made you all worry."

As she said this she sent a quick glance to Po who was caught by surprise. Chen Po lifted an eyebrow looking with some curiosity and understanding from Po to Tigress.

"Still, you should have told us." Crane looked at Tigress from under his hat. "We enter the Frozen Mountains following you without any supplies."

Frowning Tigress looked down feeling guilty, seeing this Po stood up and moved closer to the group.

"Hey, guys, I think…I mean, we're here and we're good, right?" Everyone turned their eyes to Po and the panda fidgeted nervously.

"That's right. We must rest here and then when the storm is over we should…" Monkey who had been talking energetically trailed off, he didn't know how to continue that sentence.

"Tigress, who gave you the rucksack?" The female tiger lifted her head and following the direction Viper was pointing at Tigress noticed the rucksack. Her heart contracted in pain as she remembered the last time she had seen Master Shifu.

"Master gave it to me." Crane and Viper shared a look before Viper placed her tail above Tigress hand. "Just before he told me to leave."

"So, what do we do now?" Tigress turned around to see Chen Po watching the group with a bored expression, growling lowly Tigress narrowed her eyes at him.

"Who are you again? Why have you followed us?"

Po perked up ready to finally participate in the conversation, "Oh, his name is Chen Po and he saved my life."

As soon as he opened his mouth Po wished he hadn't said anything. The glare Tigress sent his way made him shivered in fear.

"You invite an unknown wolf to join us just because he saved your life?"

"He is also part of the personal guard of Lord Shen from Gongmen City." Added Mantis taking pity on Po.

Tigress took a deep breath, her paw massaging the bridge of her nose as she thought what had been said. Chen Po from his part looked merely amused but ready to answer the questions, if he did it right he may convinced the group to go with him to Gongmen City and take the panda with him.

"What were you doing in the city at the time of the attack?"

That question he didn't expect, much less with the voice tinged with suspicion. The Wolf Boss tilted his head considering lying to the Masters but…well, they did allow him to follow and, in a way, the panda had saved his life. All of them deserved part of the truth.

"I was looking for someone," Started Chen Po. "Lord Shen asked me to look for someone and my…investigation lead me to the Valley."

"Who was he looking for?" Asked Viper suddenly interested.

Chen Po shrugged, "Well that I can't say. Lord Shen was pretty clear that no one could find out"

"Very well, then continue."

"I was a day away from the Valley when I decided to take one of the roads; it was then when I was attacked."

"You were attacked? By whom?" Asked Po confused.

"By the very same things that attacked the Valley." By now Chen Po had the attention of the Furious Five and Po. "Those things were strong, vicious and they wouldn't stay down."

Tigress pressed her wound tightly, biting the inside of her cheek before speaking again, "How did you get out of that fight? As you said, those things are difficult to kill."

In this part of his story Chen Po frowned, scratching his chin while considering the answer. "Someone arrived at the exact moment, saving my life."

"Someone?" Chen Po nodded.

"Yes, this big guy just jumped in and with a long-range hammer crushed one skull after the other of those things. And one by one those things fell to never stand up again."

There was a tense silence in which the group watched Chen Po with skepticism. Chen Po ignored them and continued his narration.

"He told me something bad was about to happen and he would need help. So, I just say yes."

"What? Why?"

The wolf blinked confusedly, "The guy saved my life it was the least I could do."

"So, this guy, is he the same one who took my dad?" Asked Po with a frown.

"Yeah, your dad and some other villagers before the complete attack."

"You expected us to believe you?" The wolf shrugged at Tigress question.

"I don't expect you do it easily, but it's the true."

"Well, if it is the true then tell us, who was this guy? How did he know about the attack? Why he didn't tell _us_ instead of _you?" _With each question Tigress stood up and made her way to the wolf who now seemed pretty scare under the tiger's glare.

"I…Well, I promised him to not reveal who he was."

"How convenient" Growled Tigress.

"Hey! I was in debt with him! I didn't know he didn't send a message to any of you." Exclaimed Chen Po. "And I don't know how he knew about the attack but…shouldn't you be grateful he took to safety some of the villagers before the whole thing began?"

"I would be grateful if I knew where they are and who this guy was." Said Po from behind Tigress.

"Look, they're okay; the guy was…a good guy."

"Wait a second, I didn't get it." Said Crane waving his wing. "You met this guy after this things attack you, how are you so sure it wasn't that very same guy the one who send those things? That he didn't plan the whole attack to the Valley and to you?"

Again Chen Po looked confused by the question; tilting his head he replied "It's obvious, isn't it?"

"Why it is obvious?" Asked Tigress with a feeling of dread creeping into her heart.

"Because the one directing that army inside the Valley of Peace was the former Kung Fu Master" Po blinked perplexed while the Furious Five faces fell knowing exactly who had been leading the army "Ex-Master Tai Lung."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>I'm not too happy about how this turn out. I think something is missing but...Oh, well, you guys kind tell me what your opinions are on this chapter. Again, English isn't my native language, just ignore the mistakes for now ;)

Don't forget to tell me what you think, and thanks for reading


End file.
